About Sin and Salvation
by Kyana-Morgaine
Summary: Flash Gordon 2007 : Dale get caught by the patriot's and lands in prison. To get the information he needs about the IMEX and Gordon, Ming decides to take his sweet revenge first. Chapter 17 is up! April 13th.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been a fatal mistake to separate from the others to look for something special on Nascent Market, eatable food. But someone had to and Baylin was not interested in keeping a household. So she had gone through the streets and watched for mercenaries. Baylin had given her information where to buy and from whom.

But somehow it had seemed to be quite obvious to some patriots that she had been a totally stranger and they had decided to control her. Of course she did not stand the scan. She had no chip inserted behind her ear.

To make it short, Dale Arden found herself down in a prison cell in the citadel. It was cold, dark and dirty. No place for a lady or a female at all.

Sighing she took a seat in the edge and waited. One of the patriot's had signed in her name and she was absolutely sure Ming or someone else would show off soon to interview her on the behalf of Gordon and the IMEX.

Dale was freezing. Outside it was summer and warm, but inside the citadel it was cold. Someone was screaming somewhere in the other cells. A horrible scream. She didn't know if this scream belonged to a male or a female and honestly she did not want to know.

All she was able to do was sitting here and waiting to what might come. She wished she would wear warmer clothes, but she had not thought to end in Ming's prison.

After some hours she lost her feel for the time. Was it already at night? Or late evening? Did they already miss her and searched for her? Did they know she had been caught by Ming's patriots?

She felt a nagging in her stomach. Hunger. Thirst. It ought to be late at day and until now nobody had looked after her. Ming or Rankol or both seemed to be quite busy today.

Freezing she sunk in herself.

Steps were coming and going by but did not stop at her cell entrance. Did the prisoners not get something to eat? She would eat anything they brought her.

Then, when she had just given up getting attention today, her door got unlocked and someone was stepping in. Tiredly she looked up to her visitor.

"Dale Arden?" Ming came forward but stopped a meter in front of her. "Such a beauty down here?"

"I'm not here willingly."

"I gather. They caught you at the market I was told. What have you done there?"

"What do you normally do at a market? I was trying to buy food."

Ming snapped, but did not answer her comment. His smile was frozen but not cold. He had just taken aback because he was not used to anyone commenting his sentences.

"So, I suppose I should not leave you down here. Follow me upstairs; I get you some food and dry clothes."

Dale stood up. She was insecure if to follow him or better stay here. Finally she decided to come with him. Anywhere was a better place than here, even in his harem. But somehow she doubted he would take her to his courtesans. That man could not only think of her as a pleasure slave, could he?

Ming was talkative in her presence all the way up. He played his charm on her but failed totally. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the corridor and eyed her. His eyes went up and down her body but Dale was able to stand it. It was not for the very first time he had looked lusty in her direction. Though not feeling well she ignored it.

"Tell me, Dale" he began again, "How do I get the information I need to caught Gordon and his friends?"

"As much as I know you've already decided not to torture me because this is to be done in prison. You need to have another option in mind."

"Indeed I have."

"But nonetheless you won't get any information from me. Whatever you decide to get it."

"Oh, is your willpower that strong?" he was somewhat amused; "I doubt it is. Probably we're looking forward to a very communicative partnership."

Dale was stunned. She did not like the faked smile on his lips, with his eyes still glued on her.

"Partnership?" she spat out "I don't see any reason what might me force in to this!"

"Well,…"

"What does partner supposed to mean to you? You order, anyone carries out? Isn't my definition to that term."

He laughed. Dale could not believe it. Ming was barely offended but totally amused on their little chat. Sardonically he smiled in her direction.

"This is neither my definition of partnership, Dale" he made her follow him again and finally they reached his destination. He personally opened the door for her and led her in.

Full of mischief Dale entered the room and looked around. It was a big room with a high ceiling, expensive and exclusive furniture and some art works. On the other side of the room there were two more open door that led to a few other rooms in the same style as this antechamber.

"Whose rooms are this?" she asked him.

"Mine" was his simply answer while he closed the door behind them and locked it.

Dale felt panic rising up, her heard was hammering in her chest and her breath got fast. Why had he taken her here? She was now alone with him, was she not? In his rooms, the private ones, not the ones he used to have audiences in.

"Why am I here?" she whispered, her face white, bloodless.

"As I've told you before: I've found another option to get what I need, to break you. Without torturing or a truth serum, by the way."

Suddenly Dale felt as sick as she had never felt in her life before. What was he up to do? Rape her?

"You'll get cleaned and dressed up in a minute. We're already awaited on the balcony."

"Are we? What for?"

He stepped towards her and caressed her left cheek with his hand: "We're going to get bonded, my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

„Dale back? " Flash Gordon had been busy and away for hours but was wondering why it was that quiet in their little hideaway that was deep down under Nascent City. They had been on Mongo for a couple of days now but today or at last tomorrow morning it was planned to go back to Earth.

But since their storage had been empty Dale had agreed to visit the market. Zarkov was always hungry and so was Baylin.

"No, not yet. And it seemed she hadn't been here either while we were…"

"Stop, stop, Baylin…Dale left the hideaway _this morning _even before I left! And she hadn't been back yet…had to be something happened to her."

Flash sighed.

It had been a hilarious idea to stay longer on Mongo but it had been necessary to organize the communication for Terek and some rebellious group leaders here in Nascent City.

"She must have been caught then" Baylin answered, her voice full of concern.

"Any idea how to find out? We can't leave without her."

"Of course we can't. But finding out will take some time."

"Then we better start at once!" he turned around to Zarkov who was again repairing some little mechanical machine they had stolen from Rankol's lab yesterday. Zarkov did not know what this machine exactly was, but he was sure it had to be very important to Ming's chief scientist. On the other way Rankol had sent Lenu to steal the IMEX from Zarkov's lab. Finally Lenu had activated Joe to help her find it in the lab and they had found it. But before that Zarkov had changed some very important information inside so the IMEX was not functional at all. Surely Rankol had found out about that and told Ming. And now obviously Rankol and Ming needed the information to get the IMEX fixed again. Without the IMEX Ming's plans would fail.

"Ahm,…I'm staying here" the scientist said simply.

"Fine. I'm coming with you, Baylin."

Baylin followed Flash but took the lead while they started running. She knew Nascent City's underground better than anyone of them, all the hidden channels, the labyrinth of tunnels. Baylin wanted to ask her informer at the prison staff, he might know if Dale was caught and imprisoned. But for sure she would have been locked somewhere deep inside.

"If Ming gets aware Dale was caught he probably housed her in some more suitable rooms than a cell."

"Had she been imprisonment yet?" Baylin asked interestingly.

"Once, at our first visit. But not for long. We've been brought to Ming and he…ahm…we better find her quickly."

"She is very attractive to him. Worst case he makes her his courtesan."

"He once tried, remember? She was able to flee. Probably she isn't this time. We have to find her!" Flash speeded up a bit. In his mind there was a picture forming: Dale in Ming's clutches.

"It's late afternoon. Guards will change soon. Best chance to speak to Esgard."

"Esgard? Is he the informer?"

"Yes, he belongs to one of the rebel groups."

"Shall we split? You speak to that Esgard guy and I'm strolling around the mall. Perhaps gossip tells me what I need to know."

"Good idea. But be careful! I don't want to rescue you, too."

"Sure" they split off. Flash ran to the left, Baylin to the right. They would meet somehow, they always did.

* * *

Flash Gordon tried to look as innocent as possible while he was on his way to the mall. He needed no attention. Nervously he looked around, listened to conversations and pretended to be a normal citizen who was checking the news at the vids boards. But these boards just showed propaganda as normal, no news that were of any interest to him.

There were no rumours about a caught woman in prison or about Dale Arden in special. He was absolutely sure most of the citizens had never even heard of her. Probably of him or Baylin, but Dale had always stayed in the background. Flash as their so called _leader_, or to be concrete, the one who had shown disrespect openly towards Ming and his reign, was well-known in some cantons already, but here…in Nascent City itself. Perhaps through rumours and gossip, but his face was barely known.

He hoped Baylin would have more success. His eyes went over to the tower that was the citadel. Somewhere inside of this building Dale was waiting for her rescuers.

His nervousness was driving him crazy. Every here and then patriots were controlling the mall and the streets. He might get caught the longer he stood her waiting for Baylin to bring any news.

Trying to calm himself he closed his eyes and breathed deeply in and out. He swore to himself if they would make it to Earth soon he would take a break from that jumping-through-a-rift-stuff. Maybe a couple of days at the sea to relax and to focus his mind would do good to him.

In the off he heard a change in the vids board's message. There had to be new news, hopefully no bad ones. Flash went white when he saw what was shown on the boards abroad him.

_Dale…?!_

"…to announce the bond between our Benevolent Father and the Earth woman Dale Arden."

"Oh my god…" he whispered while staring at the record that had to be taken at the bonding ceremony a few minutes ago. It was seen that Dale had not become willingly his bond mate, she never would, but her reaction was held low and was covered by that triumphal smile on Ming's face. Without doubts, this _message _was especially for him!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She did not feel anything. Even her mind felt numb. She did not understand what had happened within the last half hour. After Ming had forced her into the hands of two of his servants she was shoed into what might be the bathroom and got a shower and a make-over. Dressed into a long robe she was brought back to him who was standing with the monk leader Dolan on the balcony. She had barely realized what he had told her before, about their bonding.

_How can he dare…?_

Ming, the Benevolent father, that despot and tyrant, was about to make her his bond mate, not his courtesan, but his legal mate. Although this might be an honour to most of the women on Mongo, Dale was absolutely upset about the situation she was in. Being forced into something intimate like a bond with someone she hardly knew and obviously openly disliked stretched her nerves to their limits.

The monk seemed to be surprised to see her and reacted actually a bit confused when Ming asked him to bond them here and now. Perhaps Dolan had thought Ming was joking, but finally he had agreed and started the ceremony. Out from her eyes edge she saw Rankol and some other high ranking officials joining the ceremony as witnesses. Her opinion about this little party was not asked, so was her agreement to the bond.

Dolan bonded their hands together with a white scarf and murmured a few words, afterwards Ming announced his acceptance. By this time Dale's brain started working again and understood what happened around her. But it was already too late, the bonding ceremony was over and the bond legal. The moment Dolan opened the knot of the scarf she withdraw her hands from Ming.

The Benevolent Father's face showed a wide smile and this seemingly happy smile stayed upon his lips through the following congratulations. Anyone seemed to be interested in her opinion nor her reaction or her dislike.

Ming had ordered this bond, and it had been carried out.

_The second he tries to lie a hand on me I will scream that load everyone in the citadel will know what he is up to do!_

"What is the meaning of this?" she wanted to know after most of the witnesses had gone back to work or their spare time. "You don't know you, I don't know you, and I'm not interested in deepen our relationship at all!"

"My dear, from now on we are to share everything: Rooms, bed…and information."

"I won't tell you anything, I even wouldn't if you are the last human being in the universe" she spat out through her teeth.

"I always had had a weakness for strong minded females" he answered with a triumphal smile "You're just one in a long queue…but…I suppose you're going to be a hard work to break."

"You can try, but I swear you won't succeed!"  
"I already have an advantage, Dale" his smile got a little wider "You are mine!"

"I'm nobody's possession" she hissed in his direction, her face full of anger, but she tried to calm down. She did not need to overreact, she needed to find a solution to keep him away from her. Tonight especially from her body. She barely knew any laws of Mongo, even less marital laws and traditions, but she was well aware of the normally following need to fulfil the bond. Time was ticking against her. And playing on time was barely possible.

Did Aura already get informed about her father new bond? Perhaps she was able to help her handle Ming?

"Be assured you're not, dear. Nonetheless you're my bond mate, how do you call it on Earth?"

She sighed: "A bond is a marriage. You'd be husband, and I wife."

"Feeling better about this little arrangement if I call you my wife?"

She turned around: "No, I don't. I'll never ever accept this bond."

"You will. My rooms are now yours. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back late", he caressed her shoulder, "A servant will serve you dinner, you must be hungry for sure."

Then he left his rooms with Rankol. Guards were standing at the door of the antechamber as well as at the entrance to the balcony. Suddenly Dale felt helpless and lonely…her mind was searching for a way to escape.

She was running through the rooms until she sank exhausted onto her knees and started to cry.

* * *

She could not remember how long she had sitting at the floor crying, but somewhere out of the nowhere a servant girl was standing next to her telling her the dinner was served. Dale stopped crying instantly, shocked to be spoken to. She had not heard her coming in.

"Milady, are you alright?", the servant asked with a confused tone in her voice.

"If you can get me poison or a knife I would feel a lot better" she answered sarcastically.

"Pardon, I don't understand."

Dale sighed, dried her tears and came to her feet: "Never mind."

"The Benevolent father has sent me to you to help you settle in."

"Has he, indeed? Tell me about it."

"Please follow me, Milady", the servant bowed lightly and showed her the way to the dinning room where she had laid the tables for Dale. The Earth woman sat down and ate a few bites of the warm food while the servant explained her the Benevolent Father's daily schedule Dale now belonged to.

Getting up at sunrise, breakfast about half an hour later, then appointments, office work and meetings, lunch, afterwards some more appointments, dinner…

Dale barely listened. His daily routine was of no interest to her.

"Ok, got it. He's always busy. Tell me, what I'm about to do. Wait for his return?"

The girl's face turned red: "Honestly I don't know."

"Sure you don't. Nobody knows."

"I shall show you around after dinner and give you company."

Dale finished eating. Although she had been hungry she now had lost her appetite. Furthermore she decided to quit her sarcasm. The servant was innocent, no need to make her a scapegoat.

"Give me company? Ok, then…what's your name?"

"Izah, Milady." The servant bowed again, her head focussing the floor.

"Well, Izah, I'm Dale."

Surprised the girl looked up and answered shyly that servants were not allowed to call her by her name but her title. And her new title was 'Milady'.

"He isn't here, is he? So, please, you're allowed to call me Dale if he's not around. Will make things easier, ok?"

The girl nodded.

Within a few minutes Dale visited every room in Ming's private quarters, her very own hell on Mongo. But when entering the bedroom Dale stepped back at once. She was not willed to go in there on her own and she would prefer to sleep at any uncomfortable couch in the universe than in his bed. She was wondering why the bond mate did not own a room on her own as it was a tradition in most high society families throughout the universe. If Ming planed to break her it might probably punishment to have him around all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He could not stand the view of the vids boards. Watching Dale getting bonded to that creature was too much for him. He caught for air while the citizens around him started whispering about the news. Hardly anyone knew Dale Arden so it was a total surprise to them to see such an unrecognized woman bonding Ming.

"Dale has a big problem, hm?" Baylin stood at his side, her face as pale as Flash's.

"Yeah, she can't deal with him on her own. Any idea how we get to her?"

"As the Benevolent Father's mate she holds residence in his quarters. But these rooms are highly guarded and you get controlled several times. It's impossible…"

"Don't say such a thing. We need to help her. At once! Don't wanna see her spending the night with him. Do you know any of the guards or someone who is in contact with them?"

"To Ming's life guards? Are you kidding? These men are the most loyal servants Ming has! They'll fight for him till death! No change to rescue her when she's in his rooms."

"And now?" Flash put his arms in his waist.

Baylin shrugged. She did not like the thought of Dale being locked into Ming's private quarters either, but she was also sure Dale would fight Ming as best as possible. She would not give up, would she?

"Ok, ok" Flash started again, sighting. "Let's calm down. Do you see any way to come to her without noticing us at once?"

"Not today. Ming surely wants you to help her escape the citadel…"

"You're saying…, we shall wait? But, Dale…, we can't let her be on her own with him; especially not tonight! Hey, he has forced her to bond him…you know what he has in his mind and I prefer not to let her go through this."

"Me neither!"

"So…"

"I have no clue, sorry…" This was the very first time in her life Baylin felt absolutely helpless. She was a warrior, but fighting Ming's life guards was quite a suicide commando and would not help Dale. It even might make her situation worse. For sure this bond was kind of revenge to Gordon, but…did Ming know Gordon or Arden were not a couple?

Of course Flash loved Dale, but not as a lover, but as a friend. And of course he probably wanted revenge from Dale who had escaped twice from his clutches before. Now she was stuck in the citadel, locked in his rooms.

_Why?_

Dale was no technical freak or a specialist or a scientist like Zarkov was. She was a reporter. The Earth Woman could not help him to solve the IMEX problem.

_Us? Ming wants us!?_

"We need support and help from some other side" she finally said.

"Whom?" Flash helplessness was now clearly heard in his voice.

"Terek."

* * *

It had been nor a false information nor a joke. Obviously it was worse than she had thought. Dale had been captured today. So far, not the worst case.

But,…her father had made out some hilarious plan to set his plans with the IMEX and Earth in motion and Dale has become a pawn to his game.

So far, so bad. But worst case had happened while playing the pawn for him: He had bonded her!

Dale Arden of Earth was officially her new mother! She was able to understand what might get through Dale's brain.

Though she did not like the Earth woman that much, she neither wanted Dale to get hurt. And her father would hurt her for sure.

"Did she agree to the bond?" she asked furiously. "I mean, you and Dale…, she hadn't been around you a lot. She'd even been no courtesan or any woman you've been with…"

Ming made her stop by waving a hand. His voice was calm and full of understanding.

"My child, I'm of the opinion Dale Arden is the perfect choice for a man of war as I am. Everyone needs someone to retreat to, and so I do, too!"

"Is that so, father? Until today you've been completely satisfied with your harem. Why this sudden change in mind?"

Ming placed a fatherly smile upon his lips and caressed his daughter's cheeks as if Aura was a young girl again. He smirked.

"A bond is the most holy union between a male a female, Aura. But this union has also united two planets. Mongo and Earth. I don't need another heir, Aura, be assured you're place isn't in question, but…my people are often conservative and old-fashioned, probably they'll respect me even more when I'm bonded and have a bond mate by my side."

"With all the due respect, father, I think your people already respect you the best they can to survive."

She turned onto her heels and left him. Ming gazed after his daughter with an iced smile. Why was he not surprised about Aura's reaction? His daughter had never said anything against his behaviour to spend the night with a courtesan, but now she seemed to be against a legal bond.

Whether he admitted it or not but this morning he had not thought himself being bonded in the afternoon. Thanks to a coincidence Arden was imprisoned and this had offered him some more new possibilities to get what he wanted. He wanted Earth's water for his reservoirs. Water to stay in power. The IMEX was the key. And his bond mate Dale would lead him to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_How late is it actually? I really forgot about time!_

She was sitting with Izah in the living-room, talking about gossip Izah had heard in the citadel's kitchen. Normally Dale was not interested in gossip, but news were news and since this were the only news she was able to get informed about now it was better than nothing.

Aura was not mentioned in the gossip, but for sure there were some rumours about her. Aura was Ming's spoilt daughter, but since a few weeks she seemed to change to the better. Maybe Aura would now become an important ally to her. Her window to freedom and her contact to the outside. Provided that Ming allowed them to have contact.

"Do you know where I can sleep except _his bedroom_?" she asked Izah. Dale was tired, very tired, and no place to sleep than his bed.

"I was told to help you to get ready for the night. Honestly, Milady, I need to tell you I haven't helped anyone before; the Benevolent Father wasn't bonded for decades so there was no need for maids."

"And his daughter Aura?"

"Aura has a maid, yes. But she's the only one."

"Ok, then…you await my orders, don't you?"

Izah nodded. Dale got up from the coach, her brain working on a plan to survive the night unhurt. If she would need to sleep in his bed, then she would need something to defend herself. Just screaming at him would probably not help her much.

"To be honest as well: I hadn't had help to get ready for the day or night before in my life; so it's the very first time for the both of us. I'd like to change in a nightgown first, I think."

"Very well, Milady", Izah followed Dale to the dressing room and then searched for a nightgown in the big wardrobe that normally contained just Ming's clothes. Dale took a casual look when Izah first opened the wrong side of the wardrobe. It was noticeable Izah was not known all about Ming's quarters. Finally she found the clothes for Dale that had been delivered soon after the Benevolent Father had decided to bond. The clothes once belonged to some Verden courtesans who were sent away, but a tailor would be sent to Dale tomorrow to take her measurements. As the Benevolent Father's mate Dale needed quite a big wardrobe; for official and daily occasions.

Dale stepped nightgown in her hand in the bathroom to change. She washed away her make-up and Izah combed her hair for a while.

Afterwards Izah mentioned she'll be back again early in the morning for helping her to dress. Ming also had two maids who were keeping everything in order but who normally did not help him to dress, Izah told her when Dale asked.

At last, after a while, and late in the evening, Izah wished her a Good night and left Dale on her own.

Although it was warm Dale started to freeze again. The silence did not help her either to feel comfortable. She was standing in the door to the bedroom staring at the bed, insecure whether to lie down or to hide somewhere. She was not able to escape, nor was a rescuer at sight,…and she was so damn tired.

She was able to guess which side of the bed was his. There was just one bedside table, on the right side. So she took the left side and sat down.

While she had been in the bathroom on her own she had searched something sharp to defend herself, but she had not found anything that would work as a weapon seriously.

* * *

She woke up when someone was coming in the bedroom. Judging by the steps it had to be Ming, who else would dare to enter this room by midnight. Much to her surprise he tried to be as quiet as possible. He closed the door behind him carefully and went first to the dressing room to change and later to the bathroom. When he finally laid back in bed next to her Dale's heart was racing hurtfully and she was frightening about what to come.

"You're awake?", he heart him whispering, he seemed to bend over her, looking if she was asleep. As she was not answering nor reacting on his voice, he sighed and then he turned the light off to get to sleep.

Dale kept silent and did not dare to move. She waited for him to fall into dreams, but on the other hand she was wondering why he trusted her that much so he would sleep next to her. Unprotected.

She listened to his breathing, coming steadily from him. He appeared to be very tired as well because he fell asleep at once. Suddenly the bed got warmer, heated by his warm body. Obviously he was lying just a few centimetres away.

Very carefully she turned around as if sleeping. She wanted to see him to be sure to act fast in the morning if necessary.

In fact he was sleeping without any noises; he was not snoring.

_Could be worse. At least he's not a loud sleeper._

His face nearly peacefully looking, much too Dale's surprise. As if he was not a cruel tyrant but a normal person without any title.

She finally closed her eyes and gave herself to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Dale woke up when Ming started to toss and turn in his sleep. Apparently he was sleeping worse. Dale sat up, she was insecure what to do, whether waking him up or letting him sleep further. Suddenly his eyes flashed open and he sat straight up too, his breathing fast, his face pale.

Dale wondered if he possibly had dreamed of the prophecy. His soon fall from power.

"Everything all right?" Dale whispered with a dry mouth.

"Of course" he forced a smile on his lips and his breath to calm down. He combed his hair out of his face with a hand. "So, did you already settle in a bit?"

"No" she answered. "And I won't never ever feel home here."

"So? That sure?"

"Yes."

He sighed, then he giggled amused. Dale watched him intensively. He seemed to be like every other men in the universe. Sleepy looking with stubbles in his face.

"Oh, well, my dear, from now on this is your home. And I'm your bond mate, this is fact."

"Fine, but I don't accept this bond."

"Our bond isn't fulfilled yet, Dale" he remembered her.

"Not my fault."

"Of course not. But since it is early morning and we're both awake…" he wanted to reach her cheek with his right hand but Dale threw his arm away.

"Don't touch me!", she warned him dangerously quiet and calm. "Or I scream as loud as I can, so everyone in the citadel is about to hear me!"

He just laughed: "As I told you before I like strong women. Their self-esteem is always so refreshing. But,…tradition is tradition. Don't you know such a thing on Earth?"

"Of course we do. But where I come from woman choose their man on their own!"

His eyes fluttered: "I see, very interesting indeed, but you're here on Mongo and…we're bonded. You know, men and women are equal on Mongo, but nonetheless…"

Dale closed her eyes, she sighed deeply, then opened them again. He was absolutely right about the bond's fulfilment. If she liked it or not, the bond needed to be fulfilled to become effective.

On the other side she had not been the one who had set this into motion. It was him! She did not want to spend the next hour to have intercourse with him but how long was it possible for her to push open? Until tonight? Tomorrow? Not any longer she supposed.

* * *

With closed eyes she gave herself to him. She did not like her doing, but there seemed to be no other choice by now. Her only wish was he might come to an end soon. Finally she had agreed to sleep with him.

It started with a first longing kiss and ended fast under their sheets. Apparently Ming was hungry for lust since he did not spend much time at caressing or kissing. He wanted more and she had offered herself to him. Better this way than to get seriously hurt in body…and soul.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was early in the morning when they arrived in the City of the Deviants. While they had run through the Banelands Flash had barely spoken and had shoed away every thought of Dale. He had been too afraid to let his thought run freely through his mind.

Baylin had also been quiet, had said not a single word. She had not been able to rescue a friend, for the very first time. The only possibility they now had was Terek. Terek and his deviates.

Of course Terek was totally surprised to welcome his friends so late in the evening and so early in the morning. To his opinion it had to be something urgent and important if they disturbed everyone's sleep.

"My friends!" he invited them into his quarters. "It's good to see you again. But what brought you out here at this time?"

"Your father" replied Flash coldly, trying not to show what was going on behind his mask, but he was barely able to hide it. His worry about Dale's well-being was too much for him.

"My father?" Terek was surprised they neared him with that since Terek hated his father as much as a human being was able to. And since a few days Ming knew about his paternity to the King of the Deviates as Terek was called.

"You haven't heart the news yet, have you?"

"What news, Flash?" asked Terek, "Is my father dead? Murdered probably?"

"No, he bonded Dale Arden a few hours ago, against her will of course."

"He did _what_? You must e joking! I've talked to my sister only hours ago and Aura didn't mention that he was about to bond."

"Surely Aura didn't knew" replied Flash, "Nobody did."

"But why? She is held prison then, right?"

"In his quarters. And that's why we come to you."

"How did she get there? Wasn't she with you?"

Flash nodded and then explained to him how Dale got into that situation. About Dale's walk to the markets in the morning and her following capture. Later on Baylin added that it was impossible for the two of them to rescue her because she was locked away in his rooms highly guarded by patriots.

"But if he has bonded her he would do her no harm."

Flash sighed: "Ahm,…he will. Think about 'First night'; Dale wouldn't hide her disagreement and honestly I don't know…and I do _not_want to know how Ming might react to be pushed away."

"Rude, I suppose. So you're coming here to ask me for help, don't you?"

Baylin nodded, sighing: "Do you have any contact within the upper levels of the citadel's walls? Patriot's or else?"

"Yes, there's someone", he offered them to take a seat. This would become a long talk. "A maid; her sister was cast out for deviation and was brought here a decade ago. Her name is Izah."

* * *

Their bond was now effective. Dale turned away, she did not want to see him in his eyes while Ming already got up to get a shower and dress for the day. Dale hid under the sheets and started to cry bitterly. She felt dirty, and sick, but on the other side she was surprised she did not feel that bad and down she had thought she might feel.

Their bond was effective. From now on she was equal to him. And beside herself nobody was equal to Ming. Not even Aura.

Under the sheets she finally calmed down and focussed on her well-being.

_Stay cool, Dale. He bonded you legally, you're now __his equal. He can't harm you!_

So Dale looked for her nightgown and put it on; she did not want to show him her body as much as necessary. She got onto her feet in less than a minute and wandered to the wardrobe in the dressing room where she nearly stumbled over him. He had already come out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. Neither of them flushed red since they had seen more of the other than that.

"What are you looking for?" he asked while Dale just searched the wardrobe for something suitable to wear.

"A dress of course", she answered, barely looking into his direction.

"I'd like you to follow me to my offices after breakfast."

"What for?" now it was her turn to ask a question.

"You need a chip, behind your ear, for identification. And papers, of course. You're now officially a citizen of Mongo."

"Am I? Ok, after breakfast. Can I use the bathroom or do you need to get in there again?"

He nodded and so Dale slipped into the bathroom and locked herself in. She did not want to get disturbed when she was under the shower enjoying the hot steam of water. She felt the need to wash twice and triple, but she knew it was just a psychic thing.

After the shower she dried herself off and then tiptoed back into the dressing room. Ming was sitting as if he was waiting for her.

"I think your maid is waiting outside, dear. You need her assistance, don't you?"

"I suppose I do, for make-up and hair. It wasn't me who ask for a maid, you sent her."

"Oh, yes…is she to your satisfy?"

"She's doing her job pretty well", Dale took a dress she had just chosen to wear today and underwear and hid behind the curtains, like in a changing cubicle.

"Well, then, do you need a second maid?"

"No, thanks, let her come in, will you? And…by the way…her name is Izah!"

Ming stepped to the curtain and took a look: "My dear, I'm well aware of her name. I've taken the decision personally."

"Understood, but please, leave me alone! I'd like to dress,…without an audience!"

"My dear, there is nothing I haven't seen before, have I?" he grinned, took her chin and kissed her on the mouth. "But as you wish. I wait for you in the dining-room."

Ming clapped into his hands twice and Izah entered the bedroom without any word on her lips. She greeted the Benevolent Father by bowing deeply before him.

"Milady is dressing behind the curtain" he simply announced to her as a reply to the bow and at once Izah slipped behind the curtain to offer assistance.

"How long do I need to wait for you, dear?" he turned around again just when he was reaching the bedroom's door. All he was able to hear were whispers until Dale finally called back to him she would need about 10 minutes."

"Very well then."

Behind the curtain Dale waited for the doors to close again. After a few seconds she consulted to Izah.

"Is he gone?" she whispered.

Izah took a look before the curtain and nodded: "Yes, he is. You're all right, Milady?"

She sighed deep and long: "Yes, yes, I suppose I am. You can help me with my hairs; it's always a mess in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome and will be answered._**

****

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 7**

Explaining what this chip was needed for a patriot implanted it behind Dales left ear. Ming had her sit in his chair behind his desk in the audience hall where he used to await guests and held court, while he was standing next to her watching carefully over her. After implanting the patriot raised a little decoder to look if the chip was readable.

"Done", he simply said, Ming nodded and sent him away. Dale felt an itch behind her ear, but when she touched the skin she did not feel anything.

"You maybe get a headache in the first days" he told her in a calm voice. "How do you get identified on Earth?"

"We have papers and an ID- Card."

"Interesting. Do you have yours with you?"

"No, I don't. I left them home where they're safe."

"Well, I ordered new papers for you, dear" he showed her the papers, "Please sign here!"

Dale subscribed the papers after she read through it. Suddenly she stopped and looked at him.

"My name…is it common on Mongo that the female gets the bond mate's name?"

"Yes and no, if you like to take it I'd be honoured, but you need not. It's your decision."

Ming first thought his ears had to listen incorrectly when he heard her talking about bond mates and joint names. This was a good sign, was it not? She had given herself to him in the morning, willingly, just under the society's pressure, and now she was about to finally accept their bond.

_Very good. We're making progress._

Dale sighed; she still had not subscribed the papers completely. After a few seconds she finished her thoughts and signed the last sheets of paper. A smile showed onto his lips. She had set "of Mongo" behind her own name.

_Indeed we're making progress._

He bent down to her and kissed her onto her cheek, his hand massaging her shoulder tenderly. He liked the scent of her light perfume as he liked the shape of her delicate neck.

"I'm truly honoured, dear. So we share also a name from now on. And what is yours to share with me?"

Dale replied dryly: "No information."

"Oh?" he opened his mouth a little bit, and then he smiled.

"You _do know_ what I share with you! Remember this morning?" she whispered while he was still occupied with her neck and shoulder. But his hand started to wander from shoulder to waist.

"Of course I remember" he whispered back. "And I hope you'll refresh my memory soon…"

With that words hanging between them he kissed her hungry on her lips. Dale knew what was coming just from the beginning, when he bent down to her. She did not push him away; it would not help her either. Sooner or later we would get from her what he wanted and needed.

_Keep still. We're in public, anytime we can be disturbed!__ And surely this is the last he wants!_

"Please, not here" she whispered when she was able to withdraw from his lips for a moment. "They can see us kissing…"

"Who cares? We're newly bonded, dear. That's quite normal then, I suppose, even among high society."

Dale tried to find a way out of this situation using a lie. She did not want anyone to see anything intimate between Ming and her, not even a single kiss. Perhaps her lie worked out.

"On Earth it is common in high society to do not show intimacies in public, not even a kiss. I'd thought according to what I've seen and heard this is common here as well."

Now it was Ming's turn to sigh deeply: "Every couple handle their private life different. And as long as there are no rumours spreading up…"

He stopped, straightened himself and retreated from her. Dale was a bit confused but when she looked towards the door she saw that it had been opened and Rankol was coming in. In a hurry Dale got up from the chair.

"Rankol, what is it?"

"Benevolent Father", be bowed his head and then even turned towards Dale, "Milady, I do not want to disturb but this is urgent."

Rankol stopped directly in front of his desk, his eyes upon Ming who came a bit nearer and gave his Chief Scientist a nod to go on with the talking. Dale just listened; she felt misplaced, totally misplaced. The conversation between Rankol and Ming was short, but afterwards Ming excused himself he would need to take arrangements. She might wait here for him or do what else she liked to.

"May I have a word with you, Milady?"

Surprised to being spoken to Dale turned towards Rankol.

"Of course."

"Milady, once again my congratulations to your bonding. If I may say so, it is a great renewal…for all of us. I'd never thought the Benevolent Father would bond again."

"It's a renewal to me as well" answered Dale. "But I don't know yet if it's a positive one. I miss Earth."

"Earth is quite interesting for us. We're not common with your tradition and technology. You may allow me to ask for conversations from time to time? There is so much to talk about."

She nodded: "Of course, but I can't either help you with the technology in special or with the IMEX."

"I understand. Thank you for your time, Milady."

Dale smiled shyly: "You're welcome."

Rankol bowed his head towards her and left the room. Dale was now on her own, beside the two guards standing at the entry at the door to the antechamber and the two standing at the doorway to the balcony. Slowly she strode towards the doorway and the guards opened the door for her.

It was warm outside and the sun was shining upon Nascent City. From here she had a fantastic sight on the capital. She stopped at the wall and looked down. At the right there was the big park. She had never been there before but she would like to visit it as soon as possible…if she was allowed to leave the citadel on her own. Surely not without a couple of guards following her.

She swallowed hard; tears were coming up to her. Suddenly she felt like crying and she now dared to show her feelings. Here she was not visible to any citizens and the guards would not comment her doings. Her life ran chaos since the day the first rift opened. She wished herself back home, on Earth. She missed her parents, her work, and her friends. Here she was lonely and forced into a relationship she would normally never agree to.

* * *

Aura had waited until she knew and saw that Dale was alone on the balcony. Then she went down the steps towards her and called her name. Dale turned around; she tried to hide her tears. So Aura was officially her daughter now, her step-daughter, barely younger than herself. 

"I've got message from Terek" she started when she stood next to her. "Flash and Baylin had asked for support to free you."

"Freeing me…? For that it's far too late, Aura. He won't ever let me go, and if I flee…" she focussed Aura. "He would find me…sooner or later. He won't tolerate if his bond-mate runs away, will he?"

"You can annul the bond once his downfall…" Aura stopped whispering as Dale closed her eyes.

"Annul it? It's already fulfilled, Aura! Tell Flash and Baylin to hide as far as possible and to defend the IMEX. This is what he is after! He bonded me to get information about the IMEX and to force Flash and Baylin to come out of their hideaway."

"But what about you?"

Dale forced a smile on her face but tragically failed: "I will work against him from within."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was very late in the evening when Aura was able to leave the citadel and Nascent City unnoticed. The trip to the Deviates City would take her two hours to walk or half an hour if she met his brother at the meeting point they often used to communicate about the latest actions. She did not want to know how Flash would react on Dale's message. Bad news. And she hated to be the bearer of bad news.

"Is father aware of your evenings off?" Terek came out of his hiding place and stepped into her way.

"In these days he's far too busy to notice it" she answered.

Behind Terek Flash Gordon became visible. The Earthling was worried about Dale's well-being, so much she knew, but to tell him what Dale had asked her for,…

"You've talked to Dale, haven't you?"

"Yes" Aura answered, nearly whispering. "It was just a short talk. Izah will care for her."

"Is she well? You know,…'well' in the meaning of unharmed."

Aura bite onto her lower lip: "I'm really sorry,…I suppose she's not any longer. The bond can't get annulled, it has been fulfilled."

Flash mouth fell open: "You mean him and Dale…? Oh no…. But she's ok? He hasn't…I mean…raped her, has he?"

"Of course not!" Aura called out. She knew her father might not be lovingly to woman, but he would never ever do such a thing. There were quite a few different possibilities to make a woman compliant. "I met her on the balcony this morning. I'd waited until father let her alone, but I was able to spy on them. She was sad, yes, but she acted quite normal."

"If he had let alone that means, she isn't locked into his rooms anymore, is she?" Flash voice was full of hope. If Dale was allowed to stroll around there was a change to rescue her in a quiet moment.

Terek kept quiet. Maybe the woman from Earth, his new stepmother, was free to go through the rooms of the citadel but that did not mean it would be easy to help her run off from Ming. She would surely be guarded heavily.

"I spoke to her and she asked me to act as a messenger: This bond was a trick to get you and Terek out of the hiding. Father wants to erase Terek and to get the information about the IMEX. She wants you both to hide as far as possible.."

"But…" Flash opened his lips as to protest.

"She would fight father's plans from within…"

"She can't be serious!" Terek announced loudly. "She wants to stay with him?"  
"For the time being. Not forever, but as long as you need to prepare his downfall. She offered herself as a spy and I accepted. Izah will work as her messenger."

Flash sighed. It was hard for him to accept Dale's decision. But nonetheless it was Dale's choice if to stay willingly or to try to escape. He did not know if it was probably better for Dale to stay in the citadel where she was somehow safe from war and rebellion, but Dale had already shown her will to fight against Ming. As his bond mate so much he had already learnt from Terek, Dale was his equal and might even get to power if Ming would die out of a sudden.

After a few more information Aura finally wanted to end their meeting: "I need to go back before anyone notices my absence."

* * *

She had avoided any boring moments during the day so she spent most of the time with him. She had been present when he held court or had official appointments; he had offered her to stay but he likely did not think she would perceive her rights as his bond mate. Dale was the only one beside Ming who was allowed to sit while all the appointments and she took seat to the left side of the platform where his desk and chair were standing and where he used to sit.

Dale was listening interestingly to the conversations, to the monologues of Ming and the short dialogues between Ming and the petitioners.

In the evening just before his last appointment for the day Ming asked to wait a few minutes before letting the petitioners in.

"Do you like to have a glass of water, my dear?"

"Yes" she answered and he poured her a glass and carried it to her down the platform. "Thank you."

She took a deep sip, indeed she was thirsty. He observed her carefully while she drank her swanlike neck.

"This isn't boring you at all, is it, Dale?"

"No, why should I get bored? It's better than to sit behind closed doors."

"Indeed, my dear. Very well then, it's just a short appointment that stands between now and our leisure time. Anything you want to do then?" he asked her friendly and with a smile on his lips.

Dale only needed a few seconds to answer. She really wanted to visit that park that was visible from the great balcony. A walk through the park would please her. Ming agreed; he had not been there for some time and her wish to stroll through it was a cause for him to accompany her.

"Has my daughter already approached you?"

"Should she approach me?"

"I told her, but Aura barely listens to my requests."

"Still we had a little conversation this morning on the balcony. She offered me friendship. Was this what your request was about?"

"Well, yes. Seemingly my daughter had listen to me once" he seemed to be surprised. His daughter's behaviour was often irrational to him and strange; especially since a few weeks. Since he had cancelled her bonding to Barin.

"I think she often listen to you, perhaps you don't see it. She's very clever to my eyes."

"Is she?" he lifted his eyebrows.

Dale nodded. She did not like this conversation, but surely it would come to an end. He could not let the petitioner wait that long, could he?

"You understand quite a lot of politics, don't you, my dear? More than I think you can, can't you?" he raised her chin with his hand and set a kiss onto her lips. Once again Dale did not intervene his actions but she also did not answer his kiss. She did not like to be kissed in public, especially not by him. But getting caught by anyone did not matter to Ming. But Ming ended this intimacy abruptly. It was time to go on with the last appointment of the day. While he made his way back on the platform the guards opened the door to the antechamber and let in the petitioner.

* * *

The park had been closed for any other visitors than the Benevolent Father and his bond mate. So they were the only guests and strolled lonely on the paths. Dale had hoped to meet other people but apparently Ming preferred to stay away from his people most of the time.

"It's beautiful here" she announced. "Perhaps a bit lonely without anyone around, but still beautiful."

Ming got the hint. He laughed and took her by her hand.

"Times are unsteady, dear. It's better to stay protected if we leave the citadel."  
Dale sighed deeply: "You're afraid of being attacked in your own city?"

"Oh, I'd been attacked a few times within the last couple of years. Poisoning failed as did weapons. I'm just careful, Dale. Also in your interest."

"In my interest?"

"Since yesterday you're as well an aim of terrorism, dear. You're my bond mate, so you're as protected as I am."

"Thank you" she answered sarcastically but Ming ignored it. Slowly without hectic they made their way through the green park. Dale admired the flowers that grew next to the paths. Most of the flowers were unknown to her but she did not ask Ming what they were called, she would found out on her own.

When sunset began it got immediately colder and Dale started to shiver. Her dress was made of thin fabric. Expensive but not warm.

"We better return to the citadel; you're freezing. We can go for a walk any time again."

Dale agreed with a simple nod. On Mongo sunset went fast and night could be very cold though the warm season. In the citadel's rooms it was warm and comfortable. But going _home_ also meant to end this first day soon. And an end of the day meant to go to bed, which also meant to lie next to him again.

The way back to the citadel just took them a few minutes. While these minutes he tried to start another conversation about dinner and first preparations of a soon celebration.

"I'm going to need your help and support for that."

"If you first tell me what this celebration is about."

"It's a religious one. You already know Dolan, the monk who bonded us; he will introduce you to the content."

Dale sighed: "Fine, ok. When?"

"I will take you to the temple in the next days, I need to talk to Dolan myself" he offered her with a friendly smile. "I hope you'll adopt the duties as my bond mate."

The Earth woman stopped just in front of the citadel: "I suppose you already know that I take my duties seriously, Ming."

"Oh, well…you speak of today's morning…yes, I remember. And honestly I was surprised you were present at the appointments today, my first bond mate did not. I really appreciate your behaviour!"

"Speaking of your first bond mate, what happened to her? I mean, after she gave birth to Aura…and Terek."

He opened his mouth, his eyes went wide: "You know?"

"Of course I do. So what happened to their mother?"

Ming sighed and starred down for a few seconds: "I'll tell you, but not know and not here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Zarkov had worked on the rift opener, had eaten and finally found to sleep. He did not find it unusual that Flash and Baylin did not return to the hideaway at once. And he got known why. In the morning he made himself on the way to the steep house to eat and drink and had listened open-mouthed to the news about Ming's new bond mate.

Dale had a big problem to his opinion.

Now in the night Flash and Baylin returned. He could easily see that their mood was down and depressive. So no good news then.

"I've already…uhm…heard that Dale…hm…is bonded" he said in his always nervous sounding voice.

"Yes, and according to Aura she wants us to be safe and well. This bond is a trick to get us and the IMEX." Baylin sighed deeply.

"Dale is about to work against him from within" Flash added slowly "She seems to be more worried about us than herself."

"And now?" Zarkov asked.

"How long do you need to fix the IMEX?"

"Already done…uhm…nearly done, I mean. I need a few…my lab."

"Well, we jump back to Earth for a couple of days before we'll come back to help Terek and Aura to bring Ming down."

"And we're leaving Dale here?" Zarkovs eyes went wide, "I mean, even if she said so…"

"Hey, it's hard, Zarkov, I know, we all know, but perhaps Dale is right and it's really the best to split and work on all bases."

"Oh…ok."

Baylin and Flash eyed the other one, they nodded to each other. They would jump back to Earth very early in the morning and return somewhere within the next few days. Flash planned to contact Dale's parents to tell them Dale was safe and they would not need to worry. He needed to tell them something since Dale was not able to call them on her own. Probably he had to tell them furthermore about Dale's bond to the leader of Mongo.

* * *

Tired she made her way to the bed. Ming was busy again, urgent meeting, so it was called. So she was alone again. She undressed in the dressing-room and put on the nightgown then she went to bed.

Did she need to wait for him? He had his fun last night and she did not plan to allow him to touch her again so soon. Since she was his equal he could not force her to intercourse or any other intimacy. She would probably kiss him, but not more. They barely knew each other, and she did not love him. But Dale knew she had to learn to accept him at least. She hoped she would not need to learn to _love_him.

Aura had told her that her father seemed not to want any more children so Dale should not be afraid to get pregnant. Dale was not that sure he did not want any other children. Perhaps no more heirs, but that did not include any offspring!

She had gotten no pills or anything else to might prevent a pregnancy, but maybe Ming took something that prevent an impregnation.

She decided to ask him about his plans for family planning. The more she knew the better was she able to influence him. She did not want a child from Ming.

Her bond mate went into bed very late again.

"May I have a word with you?" she sat up on her side of the bed.

"Of course, Dale. What is it?"

His voice was tired sounding and surely he had a lack of sleep since he had not slept very long last night.

"I just want some information from_you_, Ming" she started. "Do you want children?"

Ming started to laugh; he smiled all over his face. He caressed her cheek.

"Oh, Dale,…"

"Please answer me."

"Well, children are a gift to their parents. I have already an heir, but…yes."

Dale gulped. So he really wanted her to bear him an offspring.

"As soon as possible" he added, nearly a whisper in her ear, his hand caressing her slowly. As he wanted to kiss her she turned away.

"Ming…, please. I'd just asked you, I didn't mean…"

"Why, dear? Some pleasure will do us good."

"Pleasure? Yours or mine?"

"Our pleasure, Dale."

He bent over her and started to kiss her hard. Dale sighed; she tried to push him away carefully, but failed. He was too powerful for her. Finally she yielded in; she answered his kisses and his caresses. It was hard to accept any intimacies with him, and since he admitted to want children, it was even harder. Any intercourse might get her pregnant. But probably he was too tired to fulfil it completely. That might give her time to think it over and to ask for prevention. Izah or Aura would help her. For sure!

* * *

So far for a quiet night. Ming has fallen asleep while Dale laid awake next to him. He had not been too tired to sleep with her. He stole herself away from his arms and his naked skin. His body was warm, but he did not make her feel comfortable. Quietly she stood up and went to the bathroom. She felt as having a need for a bath or at least a shower. So she locked herself in the bathroom and took a shower. A short one. Water was expensive on Mongo, a luxury. Avoiding a look into the mirror she combed her hair. Why was there no alternative for her to spend the night? No second bedroom? She could try to catch some sleep on one of the couches in the living-room, but she already knew by now that these couches would no do any good to her back.

"You're awake?" she heard him saying as she laid down again next to him. His eyes were closed but he was nonetheless not in his dreams.

"I didn't feel well" she answered honestly, sighting.

Ming opened his eyes and sat up. Dale was able to see his bare chest. For a man his age he was good-looking and attractive. Even to her eyes.

"Do you want to consult a doctor, dear?"

"No, thanks."

He sighed deeply, then: "You miss Earth, don't you?"

"Yes. But that wasn't hard to guess!"

"I think it might be possible for you to travel to Earth from time to time to visit your family" he suddenly said. Much to Dale's surprise.

"You would allow me to visit my family?"

"Of course, probably I'll come with you then."

"Sure; and my father would kill you the minute he sees you!"

Ming laughed: "Why should he?"

"Although you're his son-in-law you have forced me into this mess. That's quite a good cause, isn't it?"

Ming just laughed and pulled her close to him. She found herself in his embrace.

"I think we made a good couple, dear" he whispered and kissed her on her lips. His hand caressed her waist tenderly. "You're such a beauty."

"Ok, now we know you're charming, Ming…" she stopped. "You know you won't get any information about Flash or the IMEX? You know your plans have failed, don't you?"

Her voice was deep, a whisper, barely audible. But Ming had listened to her; she could see it in his eyes. His blue eyes very incredible intensive, she had never met a human being with such eyes before. Even Terek although born with Ming's eyes had not such intensive ones.

"Ì am not sure if it's really a failure, dear. My plans are…let's say I have to make some changes to fix them, but honestly I must admit I did not reach my aims."

"Well?"

"It doesn't matter so far. I will not fail in the meaning of failure."

"And the prophecy?"

He sighed, his hands caressing her cheeks.

"I know you're afraid of it" she added.

"So?" was the only word he answered, his eyes fluttering. It was as if he was searching for words but did not find any. But Dale started massaging his neck. She did not get it why she was massaging him, but he apparently liked it very much.

"It's ok" she whispered and pulled him towards her. Kissing him out of her own initiative was quite a new experience to her…and him. But the moment she felt his lips upon his was incredible. For the very first time she allowed herself to feel comfortable in his presence. She had gone over her limits and she was aware she had. But in this very moment it did not matter her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Back on Earth…_

Normally Flash was happy to be back on Earth but this time it was different. He felt sad and angry at the same time. They had to leave Dale on Mongo, in the hands of Ming.

_On her own free will…_

He was not able to understand why Dale was willingly living with Ming though he fully understood her plans. But why _this way_? Why _her_!

Worse was to tell her parents that Dale was all right but not reachable for an unknown period. What was he should he tell them? That Dale had been forced to bond the tyrant Ming? Impossible to tell, was it not?

He sighed while he watched Baylin taking two bottles of water and offered him one. He took a deep sip, trying to think and free his mind, but it did not help.

"And now?" Baylin wanted to know. "Tell her parents or wait? Perhaps she's fleeing from him soon!"

"Dale's phoning her parents every couple of days. They'll become suspicious and extremely worried if she does not! I _have to _tell them."

"Shall I come with you?" offered Baylin calmly. "You then have to explain them where she is. Mongo. Perhaps I can help you with that."

"Thanks, yeah, this would be probably better" he sighed. "The Arden's live in Kendall as well, not far away from her daughter's apartment. I think we go visit them immediately."

"Agree. But what about Norah? Your mother?"

Baylin was right. They did not just tell her parents but also Flash's mother, since Norah had befriended Dale. She would be surprised if Dale would not come by from time to time for a cup of coffee and for talking. And since Dale had been at the Gordon's house quite often in the last months…

"She's in Europe and won't be home before next week. Until then we have enough time to make up some plans."

"To explain something like that there's never enough time."

Flash was taken aback. Normally Baylin was not that sensitive. So, life on Earth changed her.

He did not want to know if Dale was about to be changed on Mongo as well. And if so to what extent.

* * *

Meanwhile on Mongo Dale tried to settle in. Early in the morning Ming's clock alarm had woken them up. But while she had turned around and had fallen asleep again Ming had gotten up tiredly. She had not heard him coming in again to wake her up.

"So tired, dear? You like to sleep a little bit longer?"

She had just nodded sleepy and he had left the room. Two hours later she had woken up again and had made herself ready for the day.

In the dressing-room she was awaited by Izah, her hand maid. The young woman about her age had already opened the wardrobe. All Dale had to do was to decide which outfit she liked to choose.

"Milady,…I was contacted by Terek."

Dale starred at her. She was really surprised how high Terek's connections already were. Surely it would not be a problem for him to get unseen to Ming and back. She did not spend a single second on warning Ming. He was never unprotected and Terek was not that stupid to come here on his own, was?

"If you ever want to send him a message, please…" she added, but Dale waved her hand and made her stop.

"Ming could be listening…"

"The Benevolent Father has already started on his appointments. We're here on our own."

"Ok. So you're in contact with the Deviates? Why is it?"

"My sister is one of them."

"Understood, ok. So, I can send them a message through you?"

"Yes, Milady. Anytime."

Dale nodded, but she said her she had no message for them by now. But she thanked her hand maid. But there was another request Dale had, an urgent one.

"You can help me out with…something special…" Dale started. "Is it possible for you to organize birth control for me?"

Izah turned white: "Only the illegal stuff and that might expose you to danger. It's barely known what's in these cocktails; I suppose you need to ask the doctor."

"Then he'll find out, no! Perhaps…Aura?"

"The princess? Perhaps, yes."

"Would you please ask her hand made or her if she's interested in a cup of tea sometime today?"

"Of course, Milady."

Dale sighed. Her life was not easy on Mongo; socialising was important to settle in. Her stepdaughter was once not very nice to her, but she had changed a lot. Aura was now the only one who was able to help her. She knew Aura would set everything in motion if it was possible for her.

Although she had made first steps to accept her bond mate she was not willed to get pregnant.

* * *

Dale parents were irritated when Flash Gordon, a former ex-boyfriend of their daughter, came by for a visit. They had already heard that Dale and Flash got friends again, but on the other side they had been sad about Dale split off with her fiancée.

Dale's mother Amy led them into the living-room. She had already met Baylin. To her she was Flash's cousin. To other people she was Dale's.

"Is Dale not with you?" John, Dale's father, asked them, after he greeted them friendly.

"That's why we're here…uhm…, Sir" Flash began slowly and then, after they sat on the couches, he told them everything about Mongo, the Rifts, the complete story, just from the beginning. About Ming, Aura, Rankol, Barin, Terek and all the others far, far away.

"Where is Dale?" Mrs Arden finally interrupted Flash's story. "Is she on that planet?"

"Yes, but she's safe…" Baylin quickly answered.

"Uhm…somewhat…safe" Flash added. "Dale was caught a few days ago. Ming first sent her into prison and then…he bonded her…"

"Bonded her? What's that supposed to mean?" Mr. Arden asked.

"It's comparable to an Earth marriage", Baylin told them simple with a dry voice.

"Dale is married?" Dale's mother went white, her voice worried, unbelieving.

"Unwillingly, but yes, she is. Problem is we can't rescue her; she's way to heavy guarded to just step inside Ming's rooms and grab her. But she'd sent us a message through her stepdaughter who is on our side."

"What was this message?" her father wanted to know.

"She did not want us to run into the trap Ming had placed to get the information to fix the IMEX. Instead she plans to work against him from within."

Speechless Dale's parents starred at Baylin and Flash. Honestly Flash was now not that sure if he would not probably warn Ming to never ever set a personal foot on Earth.

Dale's father would not hesitate for a moment to kill him at once.

"Who is this Ming again? The ruler?" Mrs. Arden again.

"He calls himself the Benevolent father. Ming's about forty-something, has two grown-up children and is…sadly but true…good-looking."

Finally after finding back to words Dale's father had just one more question: If Dale would ever come home again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dale used the first two weeks to socialise with the servants as much as possible. She knew Ming barely talk to the servants and he did not like her to socialise with them, but nonetheless Dale did so. Contacts were important for her.

Aura was neither helpful to her to organise contraceptives for her. She was not able to order the double she normally did since Ming might get suspicious. But she had told Dale that perhaps her father was not able to father another child. After her and Terek were born no courtesan had ever been pregnant again. And according to Terek their mother was no courtesan but Ming's legal bond mate who he had cast out after giving birth to the twins.

This did not help Dale either and did not make her less worried about her situation. Surely, her relationship to Ming stood on clay feet, but they made improvements. Real improvements. 

Ming started to enjoy their conversations they had in the early morning or in the late evening, mostly after they had sex. Dale had learnt quickly that Ming was more talkative and in a better mood when he was tired and satisfied at the same time. Furthermore he was easier to influence then if at all.

Anyway, in Ming's eyes Dale somehow became trustworthy. He told her about recent appointments, about the source water problem Mongo had and politics in general. He was impressed by her knowledge in politics and her evident interest in it. When he got known about Dale's former job on Earth he pumped her about Earth media and politics. His drones' missions had not been to his satisfaction nor did the reports he had gotten. But Dale was from Earth and so she was able to explain him everything in detail. And correct information was worth more than insecure speculations.

Dale often was present while he held court or was in appointments. He always allowed her to stay and listen. Sometimes Dale thought he wanted her at his side while he was working.

Ming refused his harem since he bonded her but Dale was absolutely sure he would not refuse it for very long. Probably she should pressure him to send his courtesans away but by now she was not sure if her position and status was that secure at court so she could demand it from him. Tough she did not love him she did not like to be cheated with a courtesan.

Aura became her best friend. They met each other daily for a cup of tea or a glass of water. Very quickly Dale knew she could trust her stepdaughter and tell her even a secret if she had one to tell.

Dale on the other hand became kind of a mother figure to Aura although Aura had never thought this could ever happen. Dale was lovingly to her, trustworthy and understanding. She was a good and wise advisor as well. From time to time, every few days Dale asked Aura or Izah to tell Flash and Baylin she was fine and healthy. Nothing to worry about. Sometimes she also offered information she learnt from Ming to the Deviates. 

"Dear, I need your support."

"My support?" she nestled tiredly deeper into her pillow. It was late in the evening and she had woken up when he entered the bedroom after a long day. "What for?"

"The ball season opens in three weeks. I've already started with the organization generally, but you need to help me out with the details: Guest rooms, servants, organizing the catering from the kitchen…"

"You want me to do this?" she turned around to face him.

"You can ask Aura to assist you; she has quite a few experiences from last years' opening.

"Indeed? Ok, I'll ask her tomorrow morning. Three weeks left. You could have told me a bit earlier!"

"You'll have enough time. It's a yearly festivity. The servants know already what is to do within the next weeks, dear", he neared her and kissed her, but Dale did not answer him.

"It's late and you've already woken me up, so let me sleep again, ok. You not tired?"

"Of course, I am, dear. But…"

"No, 'but'…sleep well." Once again she turned around, her will to sleep very strong. But she felt him coming nearer towards him, his body pressing against her back, his arm wrapping around her. His breathing let her brown hair tickle her neck, his hands warming her stomach.

When he had been this near to her for the very first time, about a week ago, she had been totally surprised. Normally he just was that close to her when he wanted to become one with her, not to feel just comfort in her presence. But apparently he liked lying next to her like that. He did not sleep that close to her every night, but from time to time. And then in the morning he left the bed faster than normal…

"Feeling cold?" she whispered to him.

"Why?" he answered in a whisper.

"You seem to look for warmth, Ming."

"Oh, well,…dear, you're so tender, so sweet and so warm. You skin's so soft…"

"Uhm,…I prefer to hear a simple "yes" or "no", Ming."

He sighed and then whispered: "You're very sentimental and emotional, but you're good at being right, dear. Your warmth is overwhelming!"

"Is this a "yes"?"

She felt him nodding in her neck, he pressed his body even nearer to her, he was kissing her neck and her shoulder with arousal. 

A deep sigh later she added: "Get to sleep, will you! Perhaps later,…in the morning, ok?"

He stooped kissing her at once: "You have no idea what you're doing to me, dear! You're torturing me!"

"Sorry for that. But I'm not in the mood to sleep with you now."

"Perhaps I can help you changing your mood, hm?"

"I'm too tired, so spare your strength for the morning."

All she was able to hear was another deep sigh at her ear, but indeed he stopped caressing her and apparently gave in to sleep. Dale waited until she heard him breathing regularly, then she nestled herself to him.

_He is so warm…_

* * *

He had remembered her to her _promise_in the morning and Dale had not broken it. Afterwards she let him sleep a little while longer while she went to the bathroom for a shower. She did not feel well today but she often had not felt well after she had served him sexual. When she came back in the bedroom she saw him getting up naked. He was looking for his dressing gown and when he finally found it he put it on.

"Are you not feeling well, dear? You look pale."

"Well, yes,…a bit. Nothing to worry about."

"Sure? Do you need a doctor?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

He locked himself in the bathroom while Dale got her hair done. She felt very sick, but she forced herself not to show to anyone. A walk through the citadel's small park and the fresh air outside would help her better than any medicine. Her bond mate bent over her shoulder and kissed her cheek when we came back, already dressed for the day.

"You're going to need a new ball gown, don't you?"

"Not a new one, but one gown, Ming."

"I'll send you the tailor, dear."

"Thanks."

"Do you want anything special for breakfast, dear? Juice probably?"

"Ah, ok…sounds good."

"Very well" a last kiss landed on her cheek "Are you coming with me?"

She nodded and forced a smile on her lips, and then she got up and followed him to the dinner room where they sat down and had breakfast together.

Organizing the opening ball was stressful for Dale. Fortunately Aura was at her side and helped her as much as possible. Indeed she had some experience in organizing but some things were new to her as well, so for example the kitchen's catering.

"You apparently have to summon the cook to you for talking about the buffet."

"Honestly I have absolutely no idea what the menu or the buffet could be" Dale grinned. "And how do I summon the cook here?"

"Two options: Either you go yourself to the kitchen and talk to the kitchen staff or you order him to you."

"Would you accompany me to the kitchen? I could need some support. The kitchen staff barely knows me."

Aura agreed and escorted Dale down to the kitchen area. The Earth woman had never been downstairs before and did not know the staff that worked there. For sure the staff knew her, her tastes in food, her likes and dislikes. They were the invisible servants who prepared everything for their well-being in food and drinks.

When they entered the kitchen the staff bowed deeply before Dale and Aura. They were greeted as Milady and Princess, by their titles. Aura started speaking to them, told them why they were here. The cook asked them to wait for a moment; he had already made a recommendation for the buffet. Dale felt the staff's stares in her back. The Benevolent Father's new bond mate had come out of the nowhere; she had not been one of his courtesans or lovers. She had been totally unknown before her bond.

They settled down at the kitchen's table and the cook explained to them what he had in his mind. Dale sat there quietly; she did not know if the food was matching the festival. She finally left the decision to Aura and just listened to her opinion. She also agreed to everything Aura suggested.

After an hour the buffet was chosen and Aura and Dale left the kitchen to get upstairs again.

* * *

"You're making progress, dear, so I have heard" Ming embraced her deeply and kissed her greedily on her lips. He drank from her, her sweetness. Dale allowed him to taste her. "Aura told me the kitchen's problem is solved."

"Yes, it is. We're now organising the guest rooms and the servants. This will need a few days time."

"Very well. I knew you'd make it."

He made her follow him outside to the balcony. It was a wonderful day outside, warm; the sun was shining from the sky and a mild breeze was surrounding them. Both were standing at the balcony for a while; quietly, nobody was talking. Then, at last, Ming started a new conversation.

"I was told Gordon was seen on Mongo again." He watched to Dale at his side; surely he wanted to buy her reaction but Dale did not show any.

"Who'd told you?" she just asked.

"My spies."

"So that's just a rumour then that he's back on Mongo, I mean."

"I think he'd been here quite often unnoticed, but this time he'd been seen. So, well…"

"Why you're telling me that?"

"Don't fool me, Dale. I've thoroughly noticed how much you miss your home planet. Perhaps you may like it to send a message to your family…to tell them you're alive and well"

"And how? Flash isn't here."

"You surely _know_how to get in contact with him, don't you?"

"_If so_, I would _not _allow Flash, or Baylin or even Zarkov to step into that trap, your trap."

"Dear, you don't trust me, do you?"

She grinned: "Of course I don't. You're my bond mate, I've accepted that, but that doesn't mean I have to be loyal to you!"

He sighed, but smiled at the same time: "I'd hoped…you may start to accept _me_as well, not just our bonding. Now, Dale, dear,…tell me…what can I do…to make you…_love_…me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Actually Flash Gordon was back on Mongo. He was with Terek to organise the Rebel Forces at the Deviate's City. Here he got the newest news and information about Mongo politics and Dale. Baylin had stayed on Earth to help Zarkov, but if there would came up problems she would follow him immediately.

Since his last visit Terek had been able to recruit even more soldiers than before. There were so many individuals who were against Ming's cruel politics and started to rebel openly. But the more open they rebel the tighter Ming's grip got. The Benevolent Father did not like to lose power but nonetheless he became more and more infamous while his very own son, the son he denied to have, got very famous to the people and his plans to freedom and peace attractive.

"Ming has published some photos" Terek started when he and Flash were in a more private place, Terek's quarters. "Dale and him in a traditional pose for bond mates."

"Show me, please."

"Don't be irritated by her smile" Terek warned him with a calm voice.

"I can imagine. Please, show me!"

"All right" Terek sighed and then he touched the holo pad and a picture sprang to life. It showed the Benevolent Father and his bond mate Milady Dale; she was sitting on a ceremonial chair while he was standing by her site, one hand touching her shoulder. Both were wearing ceremonial robes. Actually Dale had a shy smile on her face, her eyes flashing.

"She looks beautiful, as always" Flash answered. "From when is it dating?"

"Half a week ago. There's a second one", he touched the holo pad again and the first picture faded away to let the second one appeared. Dale and Ming again. Both were standing very close together, front to front, holding a hand and half embracing. Once again Dale had this shy smile on her face.

"Izah and Aura told me about Dale's daily routine." Terek added.

"So? And what's she doing? Is she locked in his bedroom?"

"No, she's often at his appointments and meetings" he informed the Earth man. "In about three weeks there's the opening ball; and Dale is organising it with my sister."

"So she's really ok."

"She's not locked or hides before the public; on the contrary she's present. She seriously had taken the rights and duties of a ruler's bond mate. Whatever my father has done with her, it was not manipulating. Aura says she's very strong willed and doesn't support our father's opinion. I believe she does not let him override her."

"Yeah, probably,…I hope she does not" Flash muttered. "Baylin and I visited her parents a few times; they're very worried about her and want her back on Earth,…but if it's her decision to stay whatever takes her to I accept it and so do her parents."

"My father won't be long in power any more. We're nearly ready in filling our armies; we've recruited people even in his forces. We just need a few weeks to train and get strong, then our times is come to finally beat him and bring him down. And then Dale's free…you know, she's offering us every little piece of information she gets and that are the more detailed information."

"So that's why she's always around him?"

"I suppose, yes. Ming won't force her by his side; he would lock her in their rooms then. But I think he doesn't know how deep and far we already undermine his servants and guards. There's barely anything we don't know of…and Dale's one of our top _spies_."

* * *

He stood alone on the balcony and stared down to the city. It was already dark and late, but warm outside. Dale had decided to go for a walk in the near park, together with his daughter Aura; she had not even asked him if he would like to accompany them. 

Another thing was nagging at him even more: Since his question at midday, Dale had avoided talking and also his presence. She had starred at him and then withdrew from him immediately. 

Her only comment had been: "Don't make a fool of you, Ming."

Then she left the balcony and let him alone. He watched her leaving, puzzled, his eyes fluttering in disbelieving. Since this moment he had not seen her, not even for dinner. She had excused herself as being quite busy with preparations for the opening ball.

He made an inquiry about his bond mate being back already and when it was reported she was actually back again he asked for taking her to him. It was hard for him to accept that Dale had not answered his serious meant question. And it had been also hard to understand why it might be very difficult to win her heart. Normally he did not even want to win a woman's heart at all. He had not been loved by a woman before, not even by his children's mother. On the other side he did not fall in love to a woman as well. But his relationship to Dale felt all different somehow although he had bonded her because of other reason: Soon after the bonding ceremony, after the first few days, he had registered her interest in politics and her unorthodox ideas. He had learnt that Dale and he really shared interests! Furthermore Dale was not that stupid as the most women surrounding him; she was as well not as greedy as his courtesans.

She became soon more than he had planed for her to become: His soul mate. Of course Dale would deny it at once, but it was true nonetheless!

When he heard her coming, her nearing steps, he inhaled a deep breath.

"You summoned me to come here?"

"Did they say I summon you? I'm sorry, no, I've asked to you to come here."

"Oh, well, ok. What is it?"

"Did you and Aura enjoy yourselves in the park? You've been there with her, haven't you?"

Dale nodded; she came to him: "Yes, we've just came back a few minutes ago. It was quite cooler there than here on this balcony. We've used this time to sum up today's progresses for the ball. We're really making progress."

"I'm glad to hear" he smiled at her openly. "Do you like something to drink? A glass of water perhaps?"

"No, thanks. I'd like to go to bed, I'm tired. Day was busy for me."

"I see. Good night then, dear."

Dale looked into his eyes, but he turned away at once.

"You ok?"

"Of course I am. Go to bed."

"And what about you? It's already late again."

"I'm following you soon, I promise."

Dale nodded and then slowly turned around to leave, but then suddenly she stopped and faced him again. She knew what was up with him. His questions from today's midday was bothering him, was making him furious inside…because she had not answer him but just leaving him alone. And…worse, she had not thought this might be a serious question. Apparently it was very seriously meant.

"You know,…you forced me into this bond. You cannot change the rules out of a sudden! Have you honestly thought I would answer you? Or would give you an answer that might please you? Tell me, what had you in your mind when you'd asked me?"

Ming was taken aback by that offensive voice of Dale. He searched for a hint how to get forward with this conversation but found nothing that might help him. Although it was apparently not the time and place to discuss he knew it was for the better to continue and answer than to keep quiet. So Ming decided to lie.

"On Mongo it's usually common that bond mate's who had not been bonded in love try to deepen their relationship after a while and try to learn to love the other one."

"Is this so? Well, and you think it's already time to love the other one? After all that had happened between us? Just from the beginning? Allowing you to sleep with me as often as you want doesn't mean I'm prepared for it, probably never will be!"

"Are we really that different in mind and soul, Dale? Believe me, we're not! Absolutely not! We share most of the same interests, we even share the same opinions about some subjects" his voice was calm, barely more than a whisper. "If you want me to stop intercourses so I will, but I'd thought after some of your reaction while our nights you'd found it often enjoyable as well."

"I don't deny it. Better enjoy it than fight against it or just keep still. But that must not mean we…"

"Understood" he interrupted her. Nor harshly nor sharply, but whispering. For him this conversation was finished, has ended, and was over. Dale on the other side seemed to be confused about his reaction that was strange to her eyes. The always strong ruler in the role of the petitioner. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

What happened within the next days was quite disturbing for Dale, since she had not thought about Ming changing some of his behaviours. Somehow he managed to come to bed earlier than he had before, but he did not lay a hand on her body anymore. He kissed her Good Night on her cheeks and put the light off. Furthermore he asked her to advise him in several appointments…and he listened to her!

After 10 days of totally continence Dale made first attempts to break him. Break him in the meaning of making him talk. Forcing him to communicate with her the way equal human beings would do.

This evening Ming came to bed early but later than he had in the last days. In the last hour she had tried to find him on the balcony but apparently he was busy somewhere else in the citadel. Dale got even more suspicious about him when he went straight to the bathroom and took a long shower. Normally he just changed clothes and went to bed.

Dale got up in her nightgown and waited for him in the dressing room. While she seated herself in one of the chairs next to the wardrobe she made up her mind: _Where had he been? He had been behaving strange in the last couple of days! Since our little…argument._

"Oh, Dale?" he was apparently surprised to see her here in the dressing room. He was naked beside the towel around his waist. Water was dripping from his wet hair.

"I've searched you, but sadly anyone was able to tell me where you'd been" she told him, her eyes focussing him. His chest showed signs of training although Dale had never seen him while lifting weights or any other sports but surely he was in training.

"I'd been busy" he just answered while he was slipping behind the curtain to dress.

"Busy?" Dale replied. "Apparently nobody knew where you've been?"

"Perhaps I made them keep silent?"

Dale was surprised: "But why?"

He did not answer her but Dale suddenly knew what he was about to say. She was negatively stunned and became aggressive.

"You've been in the harem, haven't you? You've slept with one of the courtesans, right?"

"I must not answer you, dear."

"Don't call me 'dear' while you still smell after one of these whores!" she screamed at him. "So you cheated at me, fine! Why had you bonded me if you already break the bond after barely a moon cycle?"

"I have not _broken _it, Dale."

"Well, I should have thought of it when you'd stopped sleeping with me. I had heard it once when you had announced me 'courtesan' once: You need regularly pleasure."

"Remember what I told you once on the balcony: If you want me to stop intercourse I do, and I was the opinion you did not want me to bother you at night or in the morning any longer."

Dale stepped behind the curtain to confront him. Her bond mate was obviously surprised about her reaction and her behaviour because he stopped talking immediately and just starred at her, barely dressed.

"I have _offered _myself to you, remember?" she whispered sharply. "And I did not return this offer."

Ming straightened his body; he took a deep breath.

"What are you about to tell me, Dale?" he answered finally, also whispering. But Dale said anything more; she just grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

* * *

Aura had always found her ways to leave and enter the citadel and the city unseen. When she had been a small child she had loved to stroll and play around and since she barely had had friends she had used her fantasy to create new games. And these games had shown her as well the citadel's underground and all the little hidden connections between the city and the land outside barely anyone knew. Probably not even her father.

She had some messages: The first one for Rankol, the second one for Dale.

It was late and Dale had already been to bed. So she decided to visit Rankol in his lab.

The scientist heaved up his head from some plans when Aura entered his lab. He seemed not that surprised to see her.

"Aura? What brings you here at this late hour?"

"You alone?"

Rankol opened his arms: "I suppose I am. You have news then from Terek?"

"Yes, his forces have formed and are ready to fight within the next couple of days."

"Well, then I inform my men to be ready at call. What about Milady Dale?"

"I have another message for her. I'll tell her tomorrow. It's late. Father and she will be already sleeping."

"You explained the plans to her yet?"

"Yes, she knows what comes upon us. She will be at father's side when the fight starts and will keep him safe from panic actions."

"Good. Then I will await the call for fight. Good night, Aura."

He bowed lightly before her and Aura just nodded. It was indeed late and time to go to her quarters. She had also acknowledged the trouble between her father and Dale. Her stepmother had told her about the argument on the balcony a week ago and her father's wish to change relationship. It was strange to Aura her father had talked about something like love openly. He never did. Not even to her. All Aura knew was that her father had frequently visited his courtesans every few nights for pleasure and passion. For sex and not for love.

Being bonded opened new and unknown doors to him. Sadly he had chosen the wrong way to bond a woman to him. By force. If he had not forced Dale into this bond and if he had decided to court for her instead she might possibly felt in love with him. Although this thought was nearly impossible to her. But now, it was far too late…

* * *

He lay in bed, totally exhausted and tired. He had never thought Dale might claim him back, but nevertheless she had done it. She had claimed him back with all she had. Ming had been too taken aback to her sudden action that when he finally realized what happened to him he had already found himself in bed with her. Harshly she had told him not to even dare moving and he had obeyed without hesitation.

Now she was lying on his chest, heavy breathing and sleepy. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply the sweet scent of her hairs. Feeling her with every inch of his body was the best feeling he had ever allowed himself to feel in his life. And apparently Dale liked being so close to him as well. Skin to skin. Connected to the closest.

"May I now name you 'dear' again?" he whispered in her hairs, so close to her ears as possible.

"Depends."

"On what does it depend?"

"If it's meant seriously or not."

"It is, of course."

"Ok."

"Allow me another question then. The last one for today, I promise. You've claimed me back, haven't you?"

Dale giggled next to him; he felt her breath on his chest easily, but she did not answer this question totally.

"What makes you think so?" she asked back instead.

"You've bedded me and took the upper hand on the action. And to be honest…" he whispered a bit with hesitation as if he was lightly embarrassed, "_I'd _never _been _bedded before!"

"There's always a first time…"

"Well, yes" he smiled and lifted her cheek, "And I'm happy you did!"

He melted with her lips in a hungry kiss and Dale did nothing but answer it with the same intensity. She even supported it by pulling him closer to her in a tight embrace but at first possibility she turned off the light.

"Don't dare to ever cheat on me again, hear me?" she whispered towards his ear. She heard him taking a surprised breath. Probably he had not thought of Dale being jealous, but apparently Dale took their equality seriously.

"You want me to send away my courtesans?"

"Yes. Is this a problem for you?" she teased him.

Ming kept quiet for a few seconds, and then she heard him answering slowly: "No, it is not. But…if you don't love me or like me more than the word 'like' might presume,…why do you see them as your rivals?"

"I'm your bond mate, they're whores" she sighed. "Ming,…_do you love me_?"

"Dale…" he whispered, his voice becoming extremely thin.

""No more excuses, Ming, you'll answer me now! Why do you want to deepen our relationship and open gates for love if you not have fallen in love for me already?"

There was nothing. No answer, no sigh. Nothing. Just his deep breaths.

"Ming? Answer me!" Dale did not give up. She felt him getting cold sweaty skin in her arms; he obviously became nervous because she had seen behind his mask. "Ming!"

His answer was barely audible, but it was also unequivocal.

"Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

He was not able to sleep after their conversation has ended. Awake he was laying next her, her tender body warming him. After this shy "yes" he had answered nothing more. She had just kissed him Good Night and cuddled into the sheets. And she cuddled up to him.

He lay there for hours, sleepless, hunted by his thoughts, especially on the behalf of the prophecy. The prophecy was driving him mad although he would never admit it to anyone. Not even to Rankol…or Dale. Dale was aware about his parentage to Terek, so much he knew, but she had not commented it in a single word. Surely she would not give him a positive comment.

At first light he rose up. Carefully to not wake her up and made his way to the bathroom. After showering and dressing in his red dressing gown he strolled around his private quarters. It was far too early to start working and he was not hungry so he could order breakfast to waste time. Finally he ended sitting in a chair in an edge on the balcony starring at the three moons of Mongo that were visible despite the morning light.

"Ah, here you are!"

His eyes flashed open. Finally he must have been fallen asleep a few minutes. In the doorway to the living-room Dale was standing, wearing nothing but her thin nightgown made of shimmering silk, bare footed, her brown hairs open. She was the most beautiful female in the whole universe to him. It had never been his intention to fall in love…not to her or any other female, but nonetheless he had. The more he had tried to ignore the upraising feelings for her the deeper he had sunken into them.

Dale stepped down to the balcony and came to him.

"You look tired" she added "And pale. Don't you feel well?"

"I barely slept last night" he answered.

"And I'd thought you've been quite tired. Honestly I don't feel well either. Nausea."

"Nausea? Again? You probably should call the doctor, Dale" he took her hand and pulled her to him; he allowed her to sit on his lap. She sat down, not for the first time, and put an arm around his neck.

"So should you. Perhaps we should both ask the doctor for a check up, huh?" she grinned and then she went forward speaking in a whisper. "Is it about last night's confession, Ming, isn't it? You've never fallen in love before, have you? Not even to your first bond mate, hm?"

"No" he admitted sighing. "I never have,…until you came to Mongo."

"Where is your first bond mate? Is she really dead as I was told?"

Ming squirmed shortly: "No, she's alive and well. I've cast her out after she had given birth to Aura…and Terek. The bond was annulled."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes,…she has grown to a strong willed woman over the past decades. She'd been a very young woman when we got bonded."

"So you see her from time to time?"

"I'm thinking you already know her as well…Vestra…"

"The Omadrian leader?"

"Yes."

"She's beautiful. Your former bond, is this why you allow her more than anyone else? I mean, I've watched her last appointment; she isn't afraid of you as most of the other leaders are. She's impressive. Why doesn't Aura know she's her mother? You lied to your own daughter!"

"It was an act of necessity once; now…I'm quite sure she already knows. She found out about Terek, so did Vestra probably too."

"Sorry, but your family life is totally messed up, Ming. You _urgently_ need to fix it!"

He sighed and closed his eyes: "What shall I do, hm?"

"Invite Terek officially,…before it's too late. Accept him…"

"I can't" he answered whispering. "Everyone would recognize…that…" his voice got even lower, "it's me who has deviant blood!"

"You fathered the code to erase everything that reminds you of your own heritage, didn't you? But you can't hide behind lies forever, Ming. One day everything will come up and out and will make situation even worse. Solve your family problems now! It's for the better. Before you establish another family."

"Just in case I would,…would you…?" he fell silent but Dale just nodded.

"Whatever it is, yes, I would" she answered by giving him a kiss on his lips. Ming took her deeply in an embrace, holding her near his chest. Dale massaged his neck softly; she knew he was standing under an eminent amount of stress lately. His confession to her last night had made his mental situation even worse. He felt weak towards her. And he was the opinion to show weakness if he would invite his son. But Dale was quite sure he would follow her advice.

"What now?" she asked while he was still in her arms and she in his.

"If you feel sick today,…I order the doctor to come for you."

"It's quite early in the morning perhaps you should take a little nap? You look really tired."

"No, I'm fine. But thanks for your concerns on my well-being, Dale."

His smile was warm and lovingly and Dale automatically knew he was not wearing a mask behind he used to hide normally but this was his true face, his true and honest feelings for her.

First she had reacted with inner panic just after his confession but then she realized what this was meaning to her and him and their young relationship. It was a chance…a slight hint of a chance. Ming ha forced her into this bond but lost control totally on his feelings. Suddenly somewhere in the beginning of the bond he had to confront himself with the news that he was falling in love to her; something he had forbidden himself to do all those long years. And that insight overtaxed his nerves to its extremes. She knew about his fights for control; she had seen them but had not read them right first. Until now.

* * *

Aura had heard the rumours already a few days ago, but she not mentioned them to Dale yet. Rumours…some were true, some were just fantasies. But these ones might be true and Aura needed to know because if so there had to be taken some preparations for Dale's safety while the soon upraising.

She entered the private chambers to find Dale in the living-room. Her stepmother was sitting on the couch reading and smiled towards Aura when she saw her entering the room.

"Hey, good morning, Aura!"

"Good morning, can I talk to you privately?"

"Yes, of course. But we need to talk in a low tone, he's sleeping."

"Father's sleeping? It's quite late."

"He hasn't slept last night; and he didn't want to take a nap, but he fell asleep the moment he even sat on the bed. And I didn't dare to wake him up yet. Besides, until now nobody seems to miss him" she grinned. "What brings you here?"

"Rumours" answered Aura honestly. Dale stood up and went towards the door that led to the corridor that ended at the bedroom. Carefully she closed the doors.

"Go on, please" she said while taking a seat again.

"I've heard the rumours from my maid and she'd heard it from the kitchen stuff. It is said you're pregnant."

"Oh, pregnant? Is that so? I haven't realized it yet" Dale started to laugh loudly.

"So, it's untrue? Well, they say so because you've been always so pale in the morning lately and refused breakfast often."

"I know I'm looking pale in the morning and honestly I feel sick often, but I have no signs showing off yet that tell me I'm expecting. I assure you, Aura, I can't be pregnant since I got my…you know, last week. Ming wants me to see a doctor, but I haven't consulted one yet."  
"I've just asking you because if you would expect a baby we would have taken further safety for you."

"You need not, but thanks for telling me. How far are they?"

"They wait for the perfect moment to start."

"Well, I'm asking also because your father agreed today to invite Terek for private conversations."

"You're kidding! Why should he…so suddenly?"

Dale sighed and told her the whole story that happened between her and Ming yesterday and in the early morning. Aura was just listening, her face unbelieving and surprised, but she was nodding from time to time. If Ming was playing fair and he really wanted now to lie down the problems with Terek, the political as well as the personal ones, so it probably might not come to a war and to his downfall. Aura promised to talk to Terek as once, even before Ming would send his official invitation.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Getting this invitation was the biggest surprise Terek ever felt in his life. Even bigger than the sudden knowledge of his heritage, his sister and his mother. Also he was not the only one who starred at Aura confusingly when she took the offer to the Deviant City.

Flash and Baylin were totally stunned too and believed at once that this needed to be a trap, but the worst and dullest trap Ming had ever set.

"Dale has organized it" Aura added. "So it's surely no trap. Father was far too passive when he handed me over that holo disk."

"Have you seen the record yet, Aura?" Terek said, still a bit confused.

"No, of course not. It is for you, but Dale assured me she had been present when father made this record. So no unwelcome surprises I guess."

She gave him the disk and Terek put it onto the desk and touched the screen; the record sprang to life at once. Indeed it was Ming who spoke and he was really addressing Terek. His tone was friendlier than normal, more personal, but everyone was well aware of that nervous undertone of his. He officially invited Terek, _his son_, to come to Nascent City for talking privately. To end what was wrong between them. Furthermore he offered him free passage,…of course.

"And? What're doin'?" Flash asked.

"He called me _son_!" Terek whispered, but then he looked up and his tone got stronger again. "Take it, I suppose. You don't get that kind of invitation every day, do you? Probably he's changing his mind but I honestly give a lot on it. We need to test his honesty and fairness. For sure it was most of Dale's doing that made him starting this change. It had been only a few days when he was screaming at me…and he wanted never ever accept me. If this is seriously meant then it's a change to the better."

"What if he's breaking his vow for free passage?" Baylin asked loudly.

"Then I'm quite sure you'll rescue me or start the attack on Nascent City!" Terek was grinning over his complete face, his eyes sparkling. Flash once again saw a little resemblance to some of Ming's features. Also it was quite noticeable that Terek was as charming as Ming was in some situations.

"Oh, and I'm absolutely sure Dale would set his ass under fire if he plays wrong" Flash added. "She's good at this!"

"Good to know. With her behind us this offer is obviously meant serious" Terek finally said. "I'll answer him and will agree to come. I'm honestly wondering how this meeting will end up on. But please, Aura, inform Rankol…"

"He already knows" Aura cut him off. "You should all have seen his eyes when father told him. I'm quite sure he also realized Dale's doing in this case."

Flash sighed: "Sadly no delegation is allowed; it's a private meeting. I'd love to see Dale again."

Aura nodded and told them about the rumours that she had listened to in the citadel. Flash went pale within less than a few seconds. Dale being maybe pregnant by Ming was the worst dream ever. It might mean for her to stay even longer on Mongo as needed; and even worse to be stuck with him unwillingly.

"She swore to me she is not,…or better _not yet_. But it seems as if father truly wants to establish another family with her."

"Oh. My. God. You sure?" Flash sighed and combed his hairs back out of his face.

"She asked me once if I could get her contraceptives, but I couldn't and so she's obviously sleeping with him unprotected. And rest assured there are plenty of possibilities he could share a tender moment with her."

"We need to get her out of this. Unharmed" whispered Flash.

Aura sighed again, her voice becoming low: "Perhaps this is the price we need to pay, Dale needs to pay, for controlling and handling him."

* * *

For the first time he did not feel as to need to fight any moment for his life when entering the city. He had been in company with his sister since they had left the Deviate City in the late afternoon. Aura had arranged a so called family dinner for their first meeting and Dale had supported that idea so Ming had refused and finally agreed. An informal event might help them all.

"Father won't send you an overwhelmed warm welcome" she warned her brother friendly as they entered the citadel. The guards let them pass uncontrolled without even noticing Terek's small deviation in his face. It did not bother them at all or they just followed instructions. "But he'll be much friendlier..."

"I suppose he will; especially in Dale's presence, huh?"

"She's the initiator, yes, but I assure you, father has indeed asked me questions about you since I took the invitation to you a few days ago. Quite a lot questions to be honest. There's really a little interest in your person for him."

"What about Vestra? Our mother?"

They strode through the long corridors and towards Ming's private quarters where the meeting was used to take place.

"As much as I know Dale already had contacted her, but she won't join us tonight, but soon."

"Preventing a war. Big deal. Or does Dale follow her own plans?"

"I hardly believe so. She told me she had set him under supreme pressure by forcing him to fix is family before planning another one."

"So he really wants another heir?"

"No heir, but a child. He wants a child with Dale."

"And what is her opinion?"

"Honestly I don't know what her personal family plans are. She didn't tell me even after I asked her. If she plans to leave father or…no, I can't imagine her to stay by his side forever. Father owns a harem as well and as much as I've learnt on Earth from Flash and her, a harem is unacceptable for them. He would need to send away his courtesans for her…and if he really…"

She stopped and starred at his brother who started to grin all over his face.

"Do you also get it, Aura? The case for father's irregular behaviour?"

"Yes. He loves her, deeply."

Both started to laugh loudly. The walls echoed their laughing voices. This thought was so strange and new to them so they needed a few moments to even accept it. And laughing at it made it easier to them.

* * *

Ming marched up and down the living-room in his private charters. Dale was standing in the doorway to the dining-room where she observed the preparations for the first family dinner while the servants laid the tables.

"Hey, it's just an informal family dinner. You can't be that nervous, can you?"

He heaved his face up and the look in his eyes answered all her questions. He was nervous, overwhelmed by upcoming feelings; most of them new or long hidden behind his ice-cold mask of the tyrant. "See, your running around won't help your situation either. Take a seat and calm down, ok?"

"No,…my back hurts as well as my stomach."

"That's your nervousness. You'll soon be confronted with long forgotten false decisions of your past, Ming" she turned around and gave a few more last orders to the servants, and then she went to him and made him stop marching.

"Feel better, if I'm around?" she whispered. She was so close to his he was able to feel her breath at the skin of his cheek.

"Much better" he murmured the answer. A shy one. He whispered this in her brown silken hair, his hand searching for her waist. The embrace he hold her suddenly in was what he had looked for; feeling her very presence, her warmth.

"I'm here and I stay here if you want me to, but I think you need another more private conversation with your children after dinner, just with them. You owe them!"

He sighed and pulled her even closer to his shivering body, longing for a kiss.

"I want this moment to never end" he confessed her with a low voice, barely audible. Dale smiled and kissed him. This might calm him down a little more than just her presence. He answered the kiss hungrily, but Dale made him suddenly stop.

"We can go on with this later, now we have a very special family dinner to handle, huh?"

"I'm really looking forward to continue this, dear."

"Oh, I suppose you do" she grinned and pulled him to follow her to the dinning room where the preparations had been finished. "All you have to do is to survive this dinner with your son."

* * *

In the first moment as Terek entered the room with his sister Dale thought Ming was about to jump up, took his dagger and kill immediately. His eyes were glowing, his face like stone. But when looking to Terek she saw the same reaction on him.

_Like father, like son._

Only Aura was smiling. It had been her wish to unite the family since she had learnt about Terek. Her father's hate towards his own son she did not understand, nor did she understand how Ming was able to purge his own flesh and blood. Ming had destroyed his family just after he had established it. Sending her mother away he had made his daughter a half-orphan. As they stood so nearby, father and son, Dale was able to see their resemblance to each other.

Finally it was indeed Ming who started to address Terek.

"Welcome" he gout out of his mouth between clenched teeth and pressed lips. It was clearly visible to anyone how hard it was to him to accept his son's presence in his near.

"Thank you for this invitation."

"Well, it was mostly Dale's and Aura's doing" he answered dryly.

"I'm well aware of that" Terek said in the same tone.

"Would you like any refreshments?" Dale broke into that _conversation_.

"I'd love to."

Ming clapped into his hands twice and a servant girl appeared with a tray in her hands. On the tray there were four glasses and a carafe of fresh source water. They would drink from the same water to show Terek that the water was not poisoned. Ming himself poured the water and handed everyone a glass.

_First skin contact and he even did not drop the glass!_

They took a first sip and Ming led them to the couches where they seated and waited for the dinner to start. Aura reported to her father that she had told Terek about Ming's questions; maybe would like to ask Terek himself instead so his son was able to answer them personally.

For a moment there was this furious and angry stare on Ming's face but this one faded away in less than a second later.

Dale used this moment to make up her plans: Ming should talk alone to Terek; for a moment, to try to break the ice.

"Please excuse me; I'm looking for the dinner. Aura, would you help me?"

Confused but understanding Aura nodded at once and stood up to follow. "Don't even try to produce a blood-bath, you two!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Terek and Ming were now on their own. Sister and bond mate had fled out of the living-room to force them to start a first conversation. But Ming was a hard piece of work, as was Terek.

Finally Terek began; but he decided not to touch old wounds but to ask common questions first. He chose Dale as subject.

"Do you allow me to give her the message her parents had sent her through Flash?"

"Why should I not? Of course, I think she already awaited news from Earth. She did not say, but I am not that stupid and ignorant."

"Would you allow her constant contact?"

"My bond mate is free to do what she desires to do. But you better speak to her about tat than with me."

"Indeed? But you made her your bond mate by force."

Ming so wished for Dale and Aura to come back and end this unholy conversation at once. This here would lead them unwillingly to an argument and to new stress. So he was sure of. But Aura and Dale did not enter the room.

"I did what I had to do. I didn't force your mother to bond me; but I'm sure Vestra had already told you, didn't she?"

"She was so young…!"

"Well, she was already of age when we've met for the very first time. She was beautiful and acceptable for me, so we've bonded a short time afterwards. A moon cycle later you and Aura were already under way. The doctor told us she would expect twins, both healthy and strong.

Times were unsteady these days and dangerous. I didn't see your mother very often, but when it got calmer and the battles were won I let her brought back from her safe and comfy place to stay to me into the citadel.

Honestly I do remember your day of birth pretty good: It was a stressy and most annoying day with politics…until your mother went into labour. Sadly her midwives pushed me out of the bedroom; I wasn't allowed to stay. I should await the good news somewhere else I was told.

First I got news every few minutes, but then it suddenly stopped. There was just silence when I sent someone there to ask. One of the midwives finally came to me to answer personally. She said mother and babies were in a good health, but…the boy would have a deviation on his left ear and cheek. A visible mark."

"So she did not tell you I was a hideous monster as you once told Aura in front of me?"

"No, she did not" he whispered; he suddenly felt blood rushing into his cheeks. He was about to turn red just in front of his son. "I'd ordered to purge you immediately. I did not even want to hold you in my arms…"

"But why?" Terek whispered, although he just wanted to scream at his producer.

Ming breath stopped for a few seconds. He sighed. Dale would pay him for this! This was punishment and mental anguish in one.

"I was afraid I might not be able to send you away for purge when I had held you in my arms before. My thinking was if I hadn't seen you, you weren't existing for me. But if I had seen you…there would have been acceptance and a relationship. I was just at the of my career as Benevolent Father, I'd just set the code into power…and then my own flesh and blood turned out to be a deviant.

Oh, I always knew my bloodline wasn't clear; my grandfather had chosen a bon mate whose mother had an obvious deviation…her legs were…misshaped. It got recessive in our bloodline and I'd prayed a lot while Vestra's pregnancy it would stay that way. It did not."

"And so you'd sacrificed me, Aura and your bond mate. Your complete family?!

"That decision wasn't an easy one, believe me, but I had to…"

"You were in the position to change everything, but you did not. Instead you denied mother and me openly."

Ming sighed long moments, then he nodded: "Probably I've done a few wrong decisions in the past, but now it's too late, anyway."

He heavily breathed and was glad when Aura and Dale finally arrived back telling them to come for dinner. Ming and Terek stood up and followed them to the dinning-room.

* * *

Dinner went on pretty well although it were mostly Aura, Dale and Terek who did the talking; Ming stayed often silent but kept observing his family. He did not know if he should feel belonging to them or not.

So, he had two grown up children. A daughter…and a son. Indeed his son was very charismatic and open-minded. There was also a resemblance to him, especially to him. Terek reminded him of himself when he had been very young.

_A long time ago…in another life!_

When they finished the dessert Ming finally decided to integrate himself in the conversations. _This _was his family, _his family_!

Bond mate, daughter and son. And his ex-bond mate would accompany them in their conversations next time. His relationship to Vestra after he had cast her out was a bit complicated and reserved. But it could be worse…

He took his chance and invited Terek again for dinner; next week if possible for him. Aura mentioned the ball next week and that it might be very positive to everyone if Terek was also present.

Quickly she added: "As king of the Deviates, if this reassures you, father."

"No need to worry about me…or _that_. You're welcome on the ball, Terek. Dale will assign you to a guest room, if you'd like to take the invitation."

"Sure, I will" Dale smiled. This meeting went very well for Terek…and also for Ming. Indeed Ming was very friendly to his guest, his son. He did not offend him a single time and he somehow forced a constant lightly smile on his face. Dale was proud of his discipline, his friendliness, even if it was a forced one.

* * *

Finally they were alone again. Aura had offered herself to accompany Terek to the city entrance to make sure he would leave unharmed. Ming had taken a glass of water and went onto the balcony; Dale knew he needed some time for himself. For resting, calming down and adjusting his thoughts. To keep busy Dale helped the servants to clean up the desk and gave order for the following morning. Since she started helping to organize the ball, she also began to organize the citadel's household…as it was her normal duty as his bond mate although nobody expected it from her.

At last she followed him onto the balcony, watching him first from a distance and then stepping next to him.

"You alright?" she whispered.

Ming was staring down on his city, totally lost in his thoughts. He heard him sighing low.

"Yes, I think I am."

"You were very nice to Terek. I think this might be called a good start."

"Probably,…yes…it was quite a wonderful evening" he sighed and took a sip of his water. Dale began to massage his shoulder lightly, caressed him. Finally she felt his muscles relaxing, he closed his eyes.

"I know it was a hard day for you but you managed it pretty well…"

"But only thanks to your support, dear. Thank you" he whispered and took her in his arms.

"You're welcome. I'm here to help you" she giggled, "C'mon, it's late. Or are awaiting a feedback by Aura about the dinner?"

"Oh, my daughter will tell me, but she can also tell me tomorrow. You're tired?"

"Did I say so?"

"Well, this was not exactly what you've said, but…oh,…" he read her gestures well enough to understand and followed her without hesitation. His hand holding her hand.

* * *

"I'm really impressed how easy he was to handle today" Aura told her brother while she was taking him outside the citadel unharmed, "I mean he just invited you to the ball next week! Including offering you a guest room."

"And I take the invitation, of course. So I'm the first Deviant present at a ball in the citadel."

"A first step towards stopping the purge. Father gets softer inside. Dale makes him reconsider his opinions."

"So, this was her intention then. Reformation from the inside."

Aura nodded. Indeed this seemed to be Dale's intentions just from the beginning. Her father really had listened to the opinions and explanations of his new bond mate. It was all Dale's action, all her doing.

But there also had been something else; something that had made Terek a bit worried and confused. His father and the Earth woman were apparently close to each other, body and soul. A few times he was able to see his father's look changing when he looked at his bond mate. It was a soft, nearly tender look. Actually there were feelings growing between them; feelings that had not been there when their bond had begun.

"Aura" he asked her, "do you think Dale and our father are…?"

"A couple, you want to say? Let's better name it as a one-sided couple; I'm absolutely sure Dale just plays the happy part, but father is."  
"Agree, but…how long is she willed to play her part? Until father steps down or decides to change his politics completely? And then what? Father would fall deeply if she decides to separate from him then. Sure, I barely know him personally, but after tonight I think I may be able to say so."

Aura bite her lower lip, she starred down. But after a few moments of hesitation she nodded in agreement. She knew her brother was right. Dale was walking on dangerous ground, on very dangerous ground. It did not miss her attention that her father longed more and more for Dale's affection. And the woman from Earth often played the flattered one, but was she indeed just playing. There had been moments in the last weeks Aura was not able to tell if it was just show or not.

She had observed a few very tender moments her father had shared with Dale. Mostly half hidden in an edge of the balcony. Kisses, some embraces, whispered conversations. She had never seen her father doing this before; such behaviour was new to her.

"We must help her to end this emotional chaos soon" Terek decided, "But we better held council with Flash first. He knows her better than we do, but you probably tell Dale what we've just discovered…about…you know…his strangeness."

"Promised, I tell her tomorrow morning. But you better go now or guards decide to control you a second time" she grinned, embraced her brother and wished him a good trip home.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night. The bedroom was dimmed, nearly dark. He did not sleep, he could not. He just took nap after nap but woke up regularly every few minutes. Next to him, her head on his shoulder, Dale was lying, sleeping deeply and innocent looking.

He was thinking about the prophecy the monks had foretold him. Terek, his downfall…

If he would finally accept Terek as his son and would officially acknowledge him, would the prophecy also change to the better? He had recognized a lot of resemblances to his son and he indeed talked to him without any argumentations raise up. He all had been talking peacefully, like a real family, as if they had done so a few times in the past.

Whether he wanted or not he liked his son somehow and he had felt ashamed in his presence in the first moments, especially when he had to tell him why he had made those decisions once that had almost cost Terek his life. The purge. He now knew that one of the midwives had diverted him while the other one had smuggled the baby to the deviates. That midwife, Ludi was her name, had also raised Terek as if he had been her own son.

He decided to ask the monks tomorrow morning for prophecy. Probably prophecy had already changed. But he would take Dale with him; Dolan probably would like to explain further detailed information about the ceremonial opening for the ball next week. Everything needed to be perfect.

Dale moved lightly on his shoulder, her warmth was warming him, his heard, his everything. If Dale would really get pregnant, somewhere in the future, he would be the happiest human being in the entire universe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Her sickness was driving her mad again. She had woken up early feeling a bitter taste in her throat and a grumbling stomach. She got out of bed quickly although being naked and ran to the bathroom. Behind closed doors she vomited until her stomach was aching even more. But that sickness did not go away. It stayed and let her vomit in regularly times.

Ming woke up when he got cold. The place next to him was empty, he was freezing. Although the bathroom was all over the other side of the room and the door was closed he was able to hear his bond mate throwing up loudly. Obviously she did not feel well. Confused he got up and hid his body in his dressing-gown.

"Dale? Dear, are you fine?" he knocked on the bathroom's door to just listen to Dale coughing. "Please open the door."

"It's not locked" he heard her answering weakly. "Come in."

He entered the bathroom at once to see her sitting at the floor, her face very pale. Without problems he saw that Dale was far beyond any regular sickness.

"I'll call for a doctor, dear, and this time you'll see him!" he said while he neared and offered her a hand to get up, "I take you to bed again, you need rest."

"No, please,…" she whispered but he helped her up and guarded her carefully back to their bed where he helped her to dress properly for a doctor's visit.

Quickly he ordered one of the guards outside to ask the doctor for an instant appointment for his bond mate. Then he quickly took a shower and dressed, always looking with a worried eye on her.

"Perhaps I've just eaten…"

"We've eaten the same foods you did, dear, and I'm absolutely sure Aura and Terek are quite well" he just answered her. "Perhaps you're getting ill?"

Dale shrugged and lay back in the pillows. She was tired and felt totally exhausted. She had vomited a few times unnoticed by Ming in the morning, but this time had been the hardest and had totally worn her out.

Ming seated next to her, helping her to take a few sips of water from a filigree glass.

When the doctor was entering their private quarters Ming offered to leave but Dale just grabbed his hand, making him stay with her. He nodded his agreement and sat back on the bed again.

Dr. Trevill, so his personal doctor, greeted them with a deep bow and inquired about Milady Dale's health. Shortly Ming retold today's events.

"How is Milady feeling now?" asked Dr. Trevill.

"Better" answered Dale. "But I'm feeling really washed out."

"Is your sickness still present?"

"Yes, but I don't feel the urge to vomit at the moment."

"Did you vomit also in the last days? Or felt sick?"

Dale bit onto her lower lip. She had not told Ming about her morning sicknesses, but now it was time to tell the truth. She nodded.

"Yes" she felt his eyes upon her person; he was starring at her, unbelieving. "But it hadn't been so worse like today."

"Pardon, Milady, but I need to ask you this: Did you get your last menstruation?"

Once again Dale nodded: "Yes, but…uhm…normally I'm menstruating about 5 days, last time it were just 3…with less blood than normal; I think this might be the stress and the change from Earth to Mongo."

"I'd like to make further examinations, Milady, but these have to be done in my office."

"I understand, doctor. I agree of course. When?"

"Whenever you like, Milady."

"Ok, I'm just dressing for the day…"

"Very well, Milady. Benevolent Father" he once again bowed deeply before them, turned around and left. Ming sat motionless on the bed.

"You didn't tell me you're feeling sick lately."

"I'd thought it was just the weather or something like that, probably the flu."

"Well,…I didn't get all the questions he asked you…"

Dale sighed; she already knew what the doctor had in his mind as a possible diagnosis.

"I suppose Dr. Trevill thinks I'm expecting…"

"But…?"

"Let's wait and see, ok. I can tell you more after the examinations and I'll inform you at once. Do me a favour, Ming; get me some tea or something else that eliminates this awful taste in my mouth."

"Of course. Anything to eat as well?"

"No, I better not" she tried to laugh and forced a smile onto her bluish lips. Inside her a battle has just begun. The doctor's suppositions on a possibly pregnancy had made her nervous. If she was indeed expecting a baby she would become even more bonded on him than she would ever had.

_A baby…_

* * *

She just cried a few minutes after she had come back from Dr. Trevills office. The doctor had just needed a few more tests to tell her that she was indeed pregnant. She had been on Mongo for over a moon cycle now, nearly two, 6 weeks. According to a certain test she became pregnant in her wedding night.

_Our first time together__…_

She washed her face, cooled her skin and erased her tears. It was time to tell her bond mate that he would become a father soon again. Of course Ming wanted children but that soon after bonding ceremony…it would be a surprise for him as well. But a positive one.

Aura and Terek would be thunderstruck by that news. They would get a brother or sister, a much younger one. Another heir of Ming, although Ming always assured her and his daughter that he would not need another heir, but fact was, that baby she now carried was an heir. Surely her daughter or son would never rule Mongo, but he or she would support Aura or Terek in her or his reign.

Quickly she looked into the mirror, checked her make-up and her hair and decided to pay Ming a visit. For sure her bond mate,…or husband, would wait longingly for her report on her health.

Once again she felt sickness rising up in he but this time there was no urge to throw up. Slowly she closed her eyes and concentrated on her breath. She was just at the beginning of her pregnancy and even now this was wearing her out completely!

When she stepped out of the private quarters her stepdaughters was just about to enter them. Without any problem Aura saw the remains of tears that were shown on her face.

"Dale? What happened?"

"I…I'm sorry, Aura. But…I'd been to the doctor…but please, you better come in!" she opened the door again and led her in. Then she explained her stepdaughter what she just had learnt.

"Pregnant? You sure?" Auras face got pale.

"Yes,…" Dale sighed tiredly, "I'm in 2nd month."

"Does father know?"

"He'd called for the doctor, Aura, so he has already heard what the doctor suspected. I'm on my way to tell him that I really am."

"Oh, Dale." Aura hugged her friend and stepmother warmly. "And now?"

"Well, I supposed to become a mother soon, Aura. All I need is to change my bond mate to the better, huh?"

"Good luck for that! Father was never easy to handle, Dale, but probably you make it."

"Perhaps the baby can break through the shell that has surrounded his heart. The baby will need his father, him. I can live without him easily, but the baby is a part of him, his very own flesh and blood, and he'd not been able to live without the baby."

Both grinned to each other and hugged once again. Then Dale went to her bond mate to lighten up his day while Aura decided to better tell her brother and Flash the hottest news. About the baby. Dale's ticket to a deeper hell than she now was already living in.

* * *

The appointment took longer than it had been set on. The subject bored him to the bones and he was nervous at the same moment because he awaited his bond mate returning from the doctor, probably with very good news. A growing family. A baby.

Although he had not believed to make her pregnant within the first few cycles he was positively surprised he probably already did impregnate her. If so, he would…

He stopped.

_What would I do if she really is? Take her deeply in my __arms; whisper in her ear how much I love her._

_Stop it!_

_You'd once told her, you can't do it again. She knows so no cause to show your weakness again. I probably show her with gestures instead…? _

Finally the appointment came to an end and when the petitioner left the room he stood up from his chair and went to the balcony to get some fresh air and to focus onto today's business again. The sight of the city beneath him was his most favourite sight. It has gotten warmer in the last days and on midday the sun was shining hot down from the sky.

Suddenly Dale stood next to him. She had neared without any sound out from the nowhere. Ming startled.

"Dale? Dear, you've returned from the doctor?"

"Yes, as you can see. Well,…"

"What did he say? Are you…expecting?"

Dale nodded: "Yes…"

"Oh, dear!" he took her into his arms and kissed her on her mouth. "This is good news! We're going to be parents soon! Are you and…the baby well, after this morning's attack of sickness?"

Once again Dale just nodded: "Well, that's normal, this sickness I mean. I got a midwife's name, she'll come by soon. Life will change a lot…"

"These changes are extremely welcome" he whispered into her left ear; his hand landed onto her belly and started to caress it slowly. "Honestly I'd thought it wouldn't happen so fast."

"But it did" she sighed and forced a smile onto her lips. "Remember, we've played a lot of baby roulette lately,…and…uhm…just after the bonding."

"What's _baby roulette_?" he stopped and grinned. "Oh, I see. What to do next, dear?"

"Well, we need to plan. We need a room for the baby, furniture, a wardrobe for the baby…and me. The earlier we start the quieter it is later; and we really don't know what political situation is in about 7 months, do we?"

"Of course not, but I hope it'll be peacefully calm. I'd just send the official invitation to next week's ball to…my…son" he gulped but indeed named him son and not deviant anymore.

"You've gone the right way yesterday, Ming."

He nodded and answered her in a whisper: "I know. Thank you for your help, dear."

"You're welcome" she said. To the outside she tried to help up the mask of happiness, a smile onto her lips, frozen. To the inside she wanted to scream, to cry and to run around crazily, but she forced herself to mask her feelings. She had not wanted this baby, she had not wanted his nightly tenderness night after night, and she had not wanted him as her bond mate.

If her parents would ever got the news about her pregnancy Ming should better not set a foot on Earth…

It was time to fix her plans. Especially now with the baby in her belly. She had to protect the unborn life in her womb. Of course she would carry out the baby to full term and nurse it; after all it was also her flesh and blood; her daughter or son. And she would learn to love her child, but that didn't mean she needed to learn to love him. This baby included Ming as the father, the producer.


End file.
